


The Littlest Thing/最微不足道之事

by DaisiSchwarzwald



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisiSchwarzwald/pseuds/DaisiSchwarzwald
Summary: 十二年前的某一天索隆突发奇想在旅游景点买了一块魔法手表好了完结了终于可以说了这是一个关于时空穿越的故事！
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 15





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 索香处女作, sooooo exciting♪♪♪

**Chapitre 1**

**2022-08-14 10:12PM**

吧台后正擦拭高脚杯的金发男人抬起头，看到来者是每日定点光临的熟客。男人露出笑容，说了句再晚来几分钟就打烊了。

两人正聊着，放在一边的手机屏幕突然亮起，山治瞟了一眼，却再也移不开视线。

手机的屏幕暗下去，客人带着疑惑的呼唤声也一并响起，山治这才发现自己居然已经盯着那块屏幕发懵了许久。

“啊，抱歉抱歉——”山治递过杯子，为客人盛上他每日必点的红酒，同时亲自走到后厨为这位客人制作他每次都会点的罗宋汤配图林根烤肠。

“怎么，彩票中奖了吗？看得那么认真。”客人指着山治的手机调侃道。

“说不定比中彩票的几率还要低……不介意吧？”山治指了指含在嘴里的眼，他每天都要礼节性地问一遍，但每次都在对方还未回答之就已经把烟点燃。

“不介意。所以到底怎么了？”熟客是个颇有好奇心的人，或许也因为他自认为和这条街上开得最晚的餐厅Baratie的老板很熟，仔细想来却又对其一无所知，才会格外不肯放过这种能了解对方的机会。

山治没有接话，他的确不习惯和顾客分享自己的故事。

何况这件事，他实则不知该从何说起。

山治收到了一封邮件。

准确来说，是一封提醒他收到了某个游戏内置私信的邮件。但他最后一次登录那个游戏的日期可以追溯到十年之前，邮件的内容是这样写的：

_“您的好友Heartless Swordsman（罗罗诺亚·索隆）给您发送了一条信息，请登录《TheGrand Line》游戏客户端查看”_

罗罗诺亚·索隆。

这名字映入眼帘的时候山治一瞬间都恍惚了，有多少年没听过这名字了？

回到公寓后，山治打开电脑，时隔十年重新下载起那款他在学生时代最为沉迷的游戏。

登入游戏的界面相比起十年前变得更加眼花缭乱，山治一时间连登陆键都找不到，好不容易在一团五彩斑斓的鱼类贴图中找到了小得可怜的登录字样，点下去后立刻发出一阵震耳欲聋的音效，足以穿透墙壁震醒邻居，也差点让山治心脏停跳。

他点燃一支烟，好在初始页面的功能排列还基本保留着十年前的样子，看着熟悉又陌生的界面，山治不由想起十多年前大家把大把大把的青春荒废在这里，那时候的他们确实年少轻狂不懂时间宝贵，但又确实享受着在另一个世界并肩作战的时时刻刻。

山治找到私信一栏点进去，目光落在名为无心的人发来的一行简短讯息上：

_我们再见一面吧。_

只有短短几个单词。

山治不明白这没头没尾的一句话是什么意思，甚至有那么一瞬间考虑到了盗号冒充的可能性。虽然他记忆中某个人说话的确非常言简意赅，但相隔十年突然跳出这么一句话，实在是有点奇怪。

**？？？**

山治飞快敲击键盘打下几个问号回复了过去。他估摸着对方那里的时间正是工作时间，大概不会很快回复，正打算关了电脑去睡觉，就看到对话框上方悬挂着的对方的头像突然亮起，随后系统显示出对方正在输入中。

山治不由攥紧了鼠标，可下一刻又为自己这一阵没来由的紧张感到无语。

_你愿意来吗？_

又是短短几个词。那家伙说话的风格过了这么多年还真的一点都没变。

想到这里山治莫名其妙觉得一阵恼火，他把烟头撇在一边的烟灰缸里，重新打下一行字：

_倒是告诉我去哪儿啊？_

消息发过去后，对面的头像黯淡了下去。

山治等了几分钟，那头像没有再亮起，对方也没有再回复。

他又耐心地等了一会儿，在这一刻山治突然发现自己其实是在期待着对方回复的。

顿时觉得有些好笑，金发男人干脆地点击下右上角的红叉，退出了界面。

**Chapitre.2**

**2022-08-15,3AM**

山治做了一个梦。梦里自己来到了一间道场。那似乎是他曾在多年前去过一次的索隆的家。

梦中的场景似乎随着时光一并黯淡，可立刻他就发现这似乎并不是记忆中的场景。

一个绿头发的男孩正和一个和他个头差不多高的短发女孩比拼剑术，女孩看着虽然年少稚嫩，作风却异常沉稳，即使山治这样的外行人，都能清晰地感觉到女孩招招都稳压着这场比试的节奏。而相对来说，男孩那边的出招就粗糙急躁了许多，以至于这比试看上去更像是女孩发起的一场挑衅。

男孩果不其然地中招了，他使出一招动作很大的跳劈，意料之中被女孩抓住了漏洞，短发女孩的剑锋逼近过去正中男孩的腰，男孩失去重心后狼狈地摔倒在了地上。

“今天第23次。”女孩装作老成的样子冷酷无情地宣布。

“再来一次！”男孩从地上爬起来，揉揉腰上被击中的地方，再次发出挑战。

这绿藻还真是不屈不挠。梦中的山治如是想。他不知道自己为什么会梦见这种电视剧一样的情景，其实索隆从未和他提过自己年少时的事情。正这样想着，身后突然响起电话铃声，山治顺着音源看去，一部深红色的老式摇号电话机出现在和式庭间的缘侧上，显得十分违和，甚至没有与之相连的线缆。刺耳的铃声此起彼伏地响起，多少搅扰了道场除去木剑相击的声响外的幽静，鬼使神差地，山治接起电话，在将听筒放至耳畔的瞬间，眼前变得漆黑一片。

突如其来的黑暗令山治浑身一栗，但黑暗只持续了短短几秒就恢复如常，面前依然是宁静幽寂的和式廊亭，可木缘与荫庇都陈旧了许多。就在山治对眼前有些诡异的变化出神时，一道低沉的声音从身后传来。

“已经来了吗？速度还真快。”

山治回过头，高大的男人身着一袭墨绿色的浴衣，肩头披着一件青灰色的羽织，站在缱绻的夕阳里。逆着日光山治看不清他的脸，可他知道那是索隆。梦境让一切都失去了秩序与逻辑，可对方身上散发出带着光阴感的怀念气息是如此清晰可辨。

突如其来的重逢令山治有些无所适从，他静默地看着男人慢慢从余晖的阴翳里走出来，就在整个人都要清晰地呈现在他眼中的瞬间——

梦醒了。

**Chapitre.3**

**2010-06-24，8:37AM**

咚。

是枕头掉到地板上的声音。

山治迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，眼前有一团绿色的不明物体在飞舞。

绿色的不明物体……

“靠！”金发男人坐起身，抽过床单盖住自己一丝不挂的下半身，动作之大导致他整个人差点撞到床板上——他揉了揉眼睛，确定没出现幻觉，某个睡得正香的家伙整条胳膊都压在他腰上。床铺被搅得乱糟糟，彰显出前一天夜里两人激烈的战况，虽说山治依稀记得最后他专门用一条被子为两人设置了“分界线”，那玩意如今也荡然无存。

他越来越觉得自己被乌索普坑了，让那家伙负责订旅店，居然就选了这么一个藏在深山老林里七弯八拐费了半天劲才找到的地方，最大的“惊喜”则发生在山治推开房间门的那一瞬间——客房只有一张床。当他找到前台想要换个有两张单人床的房间时，站在柜台里带着抱歉笑容说客满的美丽Lady却让他在意识模糊之中就说出了“没关系”……

那时山治就预见到事情会发展成这样。倒不是他不愿意，就是白痴绿藻在这件事上一向太过随心所欲没轻没重，他不想为这种事全盘放弃宝贵的睡眠——山治感受到腰部某股力量的转移，某颗绿藻居然在睡梦中舒服地换了个姿势，几乎整个人都枕了上来，对身下被垫着的人的觉醒一无所知。此情此景加之回忆起前夜的“盛况”，厨师顿时火冒三丈，抄起一旁的枕头就冲着那团新鲜的绿藻砸了下去。

“唔……”被砸中的人同样睡眼惺忪地睁开眼，在眼中映出了对面人的画面后，涣散的眼神顿时凌厉起来——但意料之外的，对方什么都没有说。

山治指了指被胡乱卷起丢在一旁的被子，“你这个死绿藻知道节制二字怎么写吗？睡觉能不能安分一点啊？”

“哦，那东西太碍事了。”索隆无所谓地说，打了个哈欠坐起身，看向一旁的时钟，“才八点啊，我再睡会儿。”

“喂，我们来这里可不是为了睡觉的，”山治从床上爬起来，把掉到地上的枕头扔到顺势趴在床上打算睡回笼觉的男人身上，腰部传来一阵酥麻的酸痛，金发男人不得不稍微蜷起上才顺利移动到浴室门口，“今天事情多得很，我去冲个澡，你他妈赶紧给老子爬起来！”

水汽很快使淋浴间的玻璃蒙上一层雾，缭绕的湿气中微微混入窗外灿烂的日光有些许迷幻之感。水流从头上滑向身体的每个部位，山治不由地想起刚才做的梦，那梦里自己和索隆似乎都老了……不对，那梦里似乎有两个索隆，其中一个还是个孩子。

梦醒后试着仔细回忆的体感最为令人焦躁，似乎越是想记起某个细节就越是模糊不清，但山治还是零零碎碎拼回了一些剧情，比如他已经回到家乡继承了Baratie，还有个客人在打烊前的最后几分钟光临……正在山治绞尽脑汁拼凑着剩余的内容时，浴室的门开了，绿发男人一脸半睡眠样子地走进来，拿起放在盥洗台上的牙刷。

山治突然来了兴致，他推开淋浴间的门快步冲出去，对着那人的裆下就是一脚——他确信自己用了十足的功力，但绿发男人挨了一脚之后似乎只是把牙膏甩到了镜子上，除此之外毫发无伤。

这是何等坚固的皮囊啊！！这家伙真的是人类吗？！

山治做好了开战准备，按照他的预计，索隆下一秒就会转过来提着领子把他整个人都拎起来，只要他这么做了，山治就打算再来一串连环夺命踢让索隆陈尸澡堂。这是他们相当常规的开启新的一天的方式。

但意料之中的好莱坞大片式战斗并没有发生，绿发男人站稳之后，镜中反映的眼里确实闪过一丝转瞬即逝的恼怒，但几乎是立刻就变得风平浪静，仿佛什么都没发生过。

这下轮到山治吃惊了，这样的大战几乎每天都会发生一次，两个人不把事态发展到水深火热的全面战争是一定不会罢休的。可今天事情的走向有些离奇，暴躁绿藻居然直接忽略了自己的挑衅，慢条斯理地拿起牙刷继续刷牙？

“绿藻头……？”

“嗯？”索隆侧过身。

一句话问得山治像是打了一枪哑弹。此时一直萦绕在浴室里的水雾气终于开始消散，化妆镜中映出了些许模糊的景象，山治在镜中看到了自己仍然赤裸着全身站在索隆身后，而索隆则淡定地刷着牙。

这般岁月静好的模样莫名刺痛了山治的眼，他转身拿起一块浴巾搭在湿淋淋的头发上往浴室外走，可还没等迈出几步，就又被一只有力的大手环着腰身拽回来，不知为何，被那双手触到肌肤的瞬间，山治就像触电般心跳停了一拍。

“看路啊，臭厨子。”身后传来索隆的声音。那声音里似乎套着一层淡淡的温柔。

那温柔就像错觉一样缠绕在这句话里，甚至夺走了山治回呛回去的欲望，他向前看去，浴室关了一半的门出现在朦胧的水雾里，如果像刚才那样看都不看地往前走，多半会直直地撞到门扇上去。

比起自己会犯这么低级的傻，山治更在乎的是索隆刚才说话的声音。

并非是因为那种极少出现在他语气中的情绪，而是那种情绪的质感。这是一种相当微妙的东西，无法用语言来形容。

索隆平日里说话的声音低沉磁性，偶尔碰上极为开心的事情声音里会出现雀跃的高音符，生气的时候则把语调拉得又低又长，偶有心事会放慢语速，关切起人来则带着故作沉稳的欲盖弥彰，和山治做的时候则会带上一种独特的占有欲……总之放在任何一种情境下，山治都能迅速想出对应的话语与音调，唯独这次不同，山治觉得刚才的索隆有那么一瞬间让他觉得有些陌生，那句话带着一种……失而复得的温柔。

绿藻头这是怎么了？

山治下意识地转身看过去，却正好撞上索隆的视线。深红色的眼眸受水雾气的影响显得有些遥远。绿发的男人紧了紧环着山治腰身的手，随即又松开，露出带有几分挑衅意味的笑容，“真的是个白痴啊。”

“喂，绿藻。”山治无视了来自对方的开战信号，“你家里……你小时候，你家里有那种道场吗？就那种日本人练剑道的——”

“是啊，你不是去过吗。”

“……但我没见到道场？”山治抓了抓湿淋淋的头发，他仔细回想着和索隆认识以来对方告诉过他的一切有关自己的讯息，随后发现在这些可以用寥寥无几来形容的讯息里并不能找到有关道场的回忆。

“只是没注意吧。怎么，你对剑道感兴趣了？那下次带你去过两招，再把你斩了怎么样。”

“你他妈能不能正常点啊——？！”

“赶紧出去穿衣服吧，你个卷眉毛。”索隆把山治推出了浴室。

**Chapitre.4**

**2010-06-24, 9:54AM**

“你这色鬼见好就收吧，不然就滚到马路对面去，光是和你呼吸同一片空气我都要吐了。”在山治对着从身边经过的第N位美女投去灼热到几乎要把人融化的色情目光时，索隆终于开口，伸手就要把山治往路对面推。

对山治来说盛夏的杜布罗夫尼克是真正的天堂。

只是从旅店走到老城这一段不到两公里的距离——山治粗略估计了一下——就见到了大概等同于平日里大概半年才能看够的美女。

“闭嘴吧你个不解风情的白痴绿藻，别忘了我们可是带着娜美小姐他们的份一起到这来的！不让自己爽到怎么对得起把这个机会让我们的她们啊！”山治抛去一个白眼，“你以为我愿意和你呼吸同一片空气吗？还不是因为不把狗绳牵好你这个宇宙级无敌路痴肯定会走到海底去啊！”

“……”索隆居然什么都没说。

这是山治万万没想到的。

空气在这一刻忽然安静下来，克罗地亚夏日独有的带着中世纪城墙红砖泥土气息微风从两人身边吹过，碰巧带走了所有的声音。

“随你喜欢吧，只要能按时到会场。”索隆平静地接了一句，似乎并不打算和山治计较之前的口角。

山治更惊奇了，以至于脑回路一时间没转过来，停滞了两秒之后才意识到索隆在说什么。

“啊，那是肯定的，乌索普把一切都安排好了，”山治从衬衫的口袋里取出乌索普满含爱心的“旅行地图”展开，“我们有一上午的时间观光，到时候主办方的人会在城墙的另一个的出口等我们一起去会场。”

“总之你把时间看好，不要耽误正事。”索隆淡淡地飘来一句。

又来了。山治呼吸一滞。又是那种奇怪的感觉。他确信以前的索隆是绝对不会用这种语气对他说话的，而这一句让他听出了更多的东西。刚才索隆发话的神情也很奇怪，平日里凶巴巴的欠扁要素不见了，换上一种奇幻的温柔。

山治赶紧把这种奇怪的念头赶走。

不过他们此行的目的确实不是观光，而是来参加《The GrandLine》的年度颁奖典礼。

这是索隆山治共同游玩的游戏的名称，彼时大学电竞社团创立的时候，这游戏才开服，初始赛季刚刚打响，两人遂与同社团的路飞乌索普等人组成了专精这款游戏的“草帽俱乐部”。

作为一支元老战队，草帽俱乐部在圈子里颇受尊敬，甚至和负责游戏社区建设的内部员工打成一片，官方时不时会为俱乐部发来各种福利，但像年度颁奖典礼这种级别的活动也还是第一次。官方发来的邀请名额仅仅只有两个，因为典礼的会场实在太小。据说每一届颁奖典礼的地点都是为了致敬游戏中的经典地图，去年选在了瓦莱塔的玛努尔剧场，前年则是雅典卫城，今年的杜布罗夫尼克要塞剧院比起之前二者可容纳的人数更是寥寥无几，这也使得草帽俱乐部一时在业余玩家圈里风头无两。

“那当然是娜美小姐和罗宾酱去！”看到邀请函的瞬间山治就做出了决定，他也相信这样的安排不会有人反对，虽说看不到穿着比基尼在克罗地亚海滩上晒太阳的lady们非常可惜……

“啊，山治君，这件事已经决定好了，你和索隆去。”战队经理娜美拿出两张写着索隆和山治名字的机票在眼前晃了晃，“机票都已经给你们买好了哟。”

“什么？！”山治难以置信地接过机票，又看向娜美，“不，娜美小姐，这么难得的机会，怎么就是我和绿——”

“都说了已经决定好了啊！”娜美把手里的书卷起来敲了敲山治的肩膀，“你们两个要好好玩啊！就算带着我们的份一起了。”

那一天橘发少女的表情是怎样的山治已经记不得了，那时他看着同样在场的乌索普、布鲁克以及罗宾脸上似隐似现的笑容，脑中只剩下了一个念头。

——原来你们都已经知道了啊。

**Chapitre.5**

罗罗诺亚·索隆和文斯莫克·山治的故事要从很久之前开始说起。

他们是同俱乐部的战友，是同专业的同窗，在他人眼里——仅仅在他人眼里——看来也是彼此最好的朋友，简直是青春励志小说的最佳模板，唯一美中不足的是两人生命的轨迹大概率会指向截然不同的方向。

山治的人生轨迹相当奇妙。他来自一个不甚起眼的东方小国，家里算当地贵族，却从小就有把小孩丢在寄宿学校里不闻不问的传统。后来该国ZF失势，权贵纷纷出逃海外，山治的家人连通知都没有一声就消失得无影无踪，直到收到学费逾期通知的那一刻他才意识到自己被家人抛弃了。一夜之间从名义上的贵族少爷沦落为无家可归的弃儿，要不是当时学校的主厨哲夫动了恻隐之心成为他的养父，山治恐怕真的会流落街头。

哲夫收养山治后没过多久就从乌烟瘴气的贵族学校辞职，带着山治去邻国成立了西餐厅Baratie，凭借主厨精湛的手艺，Baratie没过几年就一跃成为该国炙手可热的明星餐厅。但眼看着餐厅的生意日渐兴隆，老板哲夫的健康状况却一落千丈，在学校的时候山治就发现这个爱逞强的老头其实并不怎么健康，而Baratie开业后无节制的工作更是一点一点侵蚀着他，要不是有一群能力超群的部下能分摊负担，山治真的怀疑自己某天回家会看到老头子猝死的惨状。哲夫很久之前就计划送山治出国留学，山治的成绩也一直不错。但随着年岁渐长山治越来越放心不下老头和餐厅，即便收到了心仪大学的offer也直接丢进了垃圾桶。然而这封皱巴巴的通知信几天后出现在了哲夫老板的办公桌上，老头先是逼着他给学校回信接受offer，又一路连打带踢把山治押送到了飞机场。

山治并非不能理解养父的良苦用心，只是两个别扭又嘴硬的家伙就是不能好好说话，山治唯一的信念就是完成学业后立刻回来从老头子手里把Baratie抢过来，也像他逼着自己上大学一样逼着他去某个风景秀丽的不知名村庄安享晚年。

山治在学校里遇到的第一个人就是罗罗诺亚·索隆，这家伙顶着一头惹眼的绿色像无头苍蝇一样在偌大的校园里乱逛，山治去办理注册手续的时候和他碰到，去图书馆取学生卡的时候又和他打了个照面，最后从药房拿医疗卡出来的时候迎头就撞见一片绿，而这三栋建筑其实不过是围绕着同一个中心分布在不同方向上，山治顿时意识到这一下午绿发男人恐怕一直都在围着同一个小广场打转。

动了善念的山治最终带着索隆一起回到了宿舍区，随即发现他们居然就住前后楼，这变成了索隆开始在山治这里长达四年的蹭饭史的开端。

山治时常敲打索隆不要只是吃白饭，也要时不时来点实际行动“孝敬”一下他这个真正的衣食父母，没想到索隆报恩的方式就是拉着山治加入了电竞社团。

“这个家伙手指很灵活，应该会很擅长打游戏。”当时索隆是这么和还未成为草帽俱乐部队长、单纯只是个打游戏很厉害的路人玩家路飞这样说的。

几乎从来没碰过电子游戏的山治都还没搞清楚索隆把他带来干什么，路飞就一跃而起像块橡胶一样黏在了山治身上——这一黏就黏了四年。

随着草帽俱乐部成立，原本只有索隆一人的“蹭饭小队”人数暴涨，山治不得不去换了一口很大的锅，又偷偷摸摸地把楼下公共区的椅子拉来了几把，才勉强能让他那里小的可怜的厨房能同时容纳下所有人。蹭饭小队的人数随着草帽俱乐部的壮大越来越多，后来宿舍楼里甚至流行起一种山治开食堂赚外快的都市传说。

索隆说的没错，山治的手指天生就异于常人地灵活，打《The GrandLine》这类讲求团队配合和技能运营的游戏的天赋也相当不错，没过多久他就和索隆一起成为了俱乐部里的主力，跟着路飞一起赢下了无数个业余赛事的奖杯，甚至还收到过职业俱乐部的邀请。

但山治对此始终保持清醒，一切都只是短暂的一场梦。他最终的归宿仍然是东方名不见经传的小国，那家名为Baratie的餐厅，那个老头的身边。既然现在的生活能带来喜悦，就在这种生活结束之前尽情享受——将一切都想得很清楚的山治一直很自信生活就会按部就班地按照他的计划前进，他确实也做得很好。

除去一件事。

罗罗诺亚·索隆。

事情的起因要追溯到他们第三次取得《TheGrand Line》公开赛冠军的时候，主持人让俱乐部的人上台领奖，领奖台本就不大，奖杯更是小到连两个人举都嫌多。山治想他站在后面看着就好，人群中却突然伸出一只手一把就将他拎上了领奖台。那只手把山治的右手放在奖杯上，却没有就此松开，而是保持原状压在山治的手背上和他一起举起了奖杯。山治的心跳漏了一拍，转头就看到了手的主人、逆光而立的索隆，置身于舞台灯光中索隆的五官不甚清晰，轮廓却无比具体，两个人之间的距离大概都不到五厘米，山治甚至能听到对方胸膛里强有力的心跳声。下一刻，身边的绿发男人突然侧身靠过来在他唇上轻轻印下一吻。

山治的大脑彻底当机，那一瞬间他完全失去了神志，不知道是该把索隆从领奖台上踹下去还是自己先跳下去。

其实索隆的动作并不至于奇怪，山治也曾见过其他俱乐部的选手在取得胜利后抱在一起亲吻狂欢，可当那个人换成索隆，山治就觉得脸上一阵滚烫，嘈杂之中他甚至都顾不得叫骂，燥热的温度就蔓延到了四肢百骸，他突然意识到自己的手还被索隆握在手里，赶紧一把把手抽出来，触电般地向后退两步跌下了领奖台，换来队友乌索普疑惑的询问，“搞什么嘛山治，赶紧站好一起合影……”

话音还没落，人已经飞速钻到了幕后。

**Chapitre.6**

那天之后，山治连着好几天都没有见过索隆。或许更应该说是他把自己藏起来不被索隆发现。关于那天的那个吻，山治猜测多半只是索隆一时被胜利的喜悦冲昏了头脑而做出的无意识反应，可却又无法自拔地陷入一种被害妄想症式的狂乱。在第N个无法入睡的漫漫长夜里，山治终于想明白了——也许索隆真的只是一时激动，可自己不是，自己是真的动心的那一个。

事到如今山治却发现他根本不知道这种情愫是何时诞生的，这既像是日久生情，又像是一种惯性动作，毕竟这两年多里索隆几乎每天早上都会过来蹭饭，他们一起去上课，一起去食堂，一起去健身房，一起去电竞室，再带着一群人回到早上出发的地方闹哄哄地聚餐。几乎每一天都在同样的欢声笑语中结束，再从同样的地方开始，假若某天生活不是以这样节奏行进，亦或索隆没有出现，生活甚至都不能再称之为“生活”——山治有这样的感觉，他会因为索隆偶尔的缺席而感到失落，因为需要一个人进城打工而感到寂寞，这都是平日里被忽略的细节，可在这一刻山治才发现他找到了答案。

但这又注定是没有结果的。

山治烦躁地点燃一支烟，却发现自己忘了把保鲜膜裹到烟雾探测器上，敏锐的报警器立刻大声作响，山治心想糟了赶忙把烟头扔进可乐罐头里毁尸灭迹。过了几分钟，报警器仍然执拗地响个不停，旁边陆陆续续传来邻居开门下楼的声音，山治不得已也走下了楼。

消防人员很快赶来对整栋楼进行隐患排查，天空突然飘起了细雨，淋在身上竟还有些许冷意，山治方才走得急，外套都没来得及披，只穿着一件松垮的T恤，此时寒风正乐此不疲地往衣服里钻。雨渐渐大起来，人们开始推搡着往一旁的快递间里挤，山治看着攒动的人群叹了口气，想到罪魁祸首应该是自己，就站在原地没有动——雨在下个瞬间停了，山治抬头一看才发现有人在头顶撑起了一把伞，目光顺着伞柄落下来，一团绿藻映入眼帘。

“大下雨天的装什么忧郁啊？”绿发男人嫌弃地看着他。

“要你管。”山治想都没想就脱口而出。

索隆指了指他湿透的T恤，“要洗衣服就连我的一起洗了吧。”

“谁他妈要给你洗衣服。”山治抽出一支烟点上，随即才意识到这个动作或许是为了掩盖他见到索隆瞬间产生的尴尬——明明绞尽脑汁躲了这家伙好几天，结果对方像个没事人一样出现宣告太阳照常升起，果然是自己在自作多情吗？

想到这里竟莫名有点沮丧，山治推开索隆撑着伞的手，留下一句“回去了”就往宿舍的方向走去，正碰上检查完毕的工作人员从楼里走出来，面带难色地对人们宣布这里楼下的煤气管道出了点问题，需要请专业人士前来维修，全楼的人今晚都不能回去了，大学会联系最近的酒店帮大家办理入住。

虽然引发警报的罪魁祸首不是自己这一点让山治如释重负，但穿着湿透的衣服去住酒店却变成了另一件令人头疼的事情，正当他想着要不要去打工的店里勉强借住一晚上的时候，索隆却突然说可以去他那里挤一晚。

“算了吧，睡不下的。”山治没犹豫地回绝了，虽然这不是住不住得下的问题。

索隆看了他一眼，“睡不下？就你这个小不点？”

“你说谁是小不点？明明是你这个绿藻每天吃了睡睡了吃，床都快被你压塌了！”

“动不动就说有事懒得去健身房的人是谁啊白痴厨子？”

“那你他妈来试试做九个人的饭？”

……

说到最后山治还是跟着索隆回到了宿舍。准确来说是两个人一路沉浸在拌嘴模式里，等到吵架结束，山治发现自己已经站在索隆的房间里了。

索隆进门后就递给山治一块毛巾让他去洗澡，山治脱下湿漉漉的衣服扔在一边，绿藻的寝室从卧室到洗浴间都称得上是极简主义，不要说什么摆设，连人类生活的痕迹都不怎么看得出来。

简单冲洗之后换索隆进去洗，山治则继续打量着绿藻的房间，突发奇想问道：“话说回来，绿藻头，我好像从来没听你说过你家人的事情……”

“什么？”索隆赤裸着从浴室探出头来，似乎是受水声影响并没有听清山治的话，看着一只一丝不挂的绿藻突然从浴室里冒出来，对上一丝不挂的自己，山治一个激灵站起来，“没什么！滚回去洗你的澡吧！”

说完才意识到语气有些过激了，于是连忙转移话题，“你到底要洗什么衣服？”

索隆指了指门口的脏衣筐，似乎对对方方才的慌乱毫不在意，不过这绿藻平日里本就不是个细腻的人，山治突然有些庆幸这一点。

索隆在里面洗了很久，洗完衣服无事可做的山治本来只想着躺在床上玩一会儿手机，结果就莫名其妙睡着了，昏昏沉沉中他感觉有人爬上了床，一个劲的把他往里推，带着一股起床气地往里挪了挪，山治半睡半醒地问索隆死绿藻为什么不打个地铺非要两个人挤在一起，他也不记得索隆有没有回答，只感觉整个人都被一股力量挤得贴到了墙上，脑海中的最后闪过的念头是果然不该跟这绿藻回家，明天早上不论管道修没修好，一定第一时间闪人……

**Chapitre.7**

但山治没能如愿在第二天一早就离开这个不适合人类生存的绿藻之家，事实上直到早晨过去他都没能从床上爬起来。山治是被索隆叫醒的，起床的时候胸口像被撕裂一样火辣辣的痛，眼前也浮起一阵阵黑雾。虽然这些症状在一分钟后就消失得无影无踪，但其实最近经常发生，山治一直觉得是他最近游戏打太多又偷懒不去健身房的缘故。

“你到底要睡到什么时候？”索隆把咖啡和三明治放到一边的桌子上，示意山治从床上下来，乌索普跟在后面，两人都穿着网球服，似乎是每周六上午都会一起参加网球训练。

“我其实更想知道什么山治会以那么暧昧的姿势趴在墙上——”乌索普的脸上浮现出意味不明的笑容，从一旁的小冰箱里取出冰镇的红茶，看来他是索隆宿舍的常客。

“胡说什么呢你这个长鼻子。”山治从床上下来，饥饿感适时地闪过，他把三明治塞到嘴里一面解释道，“我那栋楼的煤气管爆了，就在绿藻这里借宿一天。”

“那可不是一天的事，刚才路过你们那里，索隆还专门问了施工队，他们说大概一个星期才能修好。”

“这绿藻可真够吝啬的，我才住了一天就急着赶人了吗？”山治半开玩笑地问。

“谁让你睡觉那么不老实。”索隆抱起手臂，“你住这里我没意见，只是正好路过就问了一句，说来很遗憾修好之前谁都不能进去——我这什么都没有，你需要什么生活用品自己去买，衣服可以先穿我的。”

“我才不要穿你这个绿藻那些没品位的衣服。”

“真麻烦，不要那就算了，光着出去吧。”

“喂乌索普。”

“干嘛？”乌索普像是不明白为什么自己会被点名。

“衣服借我。”山治指了指乌索普放在一边的背包。

于是最后山治穿着乌索普的衣服去了downtown。

几个小时后，他拎了一大包衣服回来。其实本来只打算随便找两套能穿的衣服凑合过这个星期，结果却碰上一年一度夏季折扣，最后就这样了——山治看到自己的室友面容逐渐扭曲，可能是因为看到自己原本空荡荡的衣柜赫然被五光十色的衣服填满。

山治满意地看着自己的劳动成果，正要把拆下来的包装袋和吊牌卷在一起扔垃圾桶，路过床边却眼前一黑差点平地摔倒，他勉强抓住床沿坐下，右边的手臂却传来一阵奇怪的刺痛，像是被针一下一下地扎着肌肉，山治不由伸手抓住刺痛的部位，却疼得他顿时眯起眼。

“喂，臭厨子……你怎么了？” 索隆面带疑惑地走到他身边，山治立刻让自己的神情恢复了正常，他甚至没注意到刚才绿藻使用了什么称呼，金发男人放开手，装模作样地甩了甩，“没有，拎太多东西了手有点麻。”

索隆深红色的眼眸中闪过一丝怀疑，但也仅仅持续了一瞬间。山治确信这种情况下他肯定不会再追问，这家伙这一点对于现在的情况来说还真是满方便的。

“你的垃圾也太多了吧。”索隆指了指他的衣柜。

“白痴绿藻你想死吗！”炸毛的金毛猫顿时抓起一边的枕头向索隆扔了过来，山治庆幸他们终于又可以进入到老生常谈的战争模式了。

索隆轻松地接住枕头放到一边，“晚上还要去打工吗？”

“是。但我会把晚饭做好再去。”

“晚上学院有Gala，我打算把他们都带去。”

“fuck，偏偏是今晚有gala吗，”山治从上衣口袋里取出一支烟叼在嘴里，奇怪自己为什么对自己学院有gala这件事浑然不知，“可恶，要错过娜美小姐和罗宾酱穿礼服的样子了——”

“你脑子里能不能装点有用的东西。”

“你说什么你他妈再说一遍？？？”

**TBC.**


	2. 中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 山治：鉴于你的床太窄，老子选择把自己打昏去住院。  
> 索隆：我是真的醉了。
> 
> 好像哪里不对（x）

Chapitre.8

索隆看着窗外的暴雨突然觉得酒醒了。

Gala才进行到一半，他却觉得除了喝酒之外实在提不起参加的兴致，厨子最近不对劲的样子总是在脑海里回荡。

阿姆斯特丹的盛夏总是伴随着太多的雨水。厨子前脚刚走后脚雨就落下来了，就这么一直下着没停，那家伙估计也没带伞，索隆心中闪过一丝不安，但他很快就发觉这种不安有多荒唐。厨子又不是第一次在下雨天去城里打工，何况他打工的地方在downtown，那里popshop遍地，需要什么一应俱全。

经过一番剖析索隆释然了，走到吧台打算再点几杯酒，但隐约的焦躁感仍在心中萦绕，右眼皮也恰如其分地一直跳。期间好几次同学院的女生过来问要不要一起跳舞都被他一一回绝，到最后连乌索普都忍不住上来询问到底发生了什么让他在难得的学院Gala上一脸沮丧。

“没什么。”索隆看着窗外，雨大得有些不寻常，通常这样的阵雨只会持续很短一段时间，可今夜的雨就没有断过，也丝毫没有减小的趋势，他拿出手机，鬼使神差调出山治的信息页，屏幕却突然被山治的大头照占满——对方正在此时打来了电话。

“喂？”索隆摁下通话键，对面的声音有些嘈杂，像是在餐厅的后厨里，这个点厨子还没下班吗？

“你好，请问是山治先生的朋友吗？”对面传来刻意压低像是生怕被人发现的声音，还带着一口浓重的法国口音，显然不是山治。

“不是。”索隆想都没想就回答，但突然反应过来他好像没想这么说。“……是。”

“太好了！你方便来Funkeles接一下山治先生吗，他好像——”

“喂，迪巴鲁，谁他妈让你碰老子的手机了！” 山治气急败坏的声音从背景里传来，然后电话就被掐断了，索隆一点都不意外，那个家伙当然不会允许“向自己求助”这种事情发生，但电话通不通此时对索隆而言没什么所谓。他想了一下，拨通了出租车公司的电话，虽然自己喝的并不多，但以防万一还是不酒驾了。

Funkeles是在全国都算大名鼎鼎的法国餐厅，索隆还是第一次知道厨子在这里工作，他不禁发现相处了快三年自己似乎仍对对方一无所知，但也没办法，所有的时间都忙着吵架好像并没有空闲彼此了解。

雨夜叫车简直是噩梦难度，索隆不知等了多久出租车才姗姗而来，又在大雨里艰难地行进了很久才开进河道蜿蜒的中心城区。一个世纪后，出租车终于开到了目的地，索隆下车就看到厨子坐在空无一人的餐厅里抽着烟，而几米开外的吧台后坐着一个脸上写满无辜的金发男人。索隆敲敲车窗让司机稍等片刻，然后推开一尘不染的玻璃门走进餐厅，山治看到他来，带着一脸不耐烦地掐灭了烟头，“你这多管闲事的绿藻头居然还真来了。”

可索隆注意到的却是眼前人异常苍白的脸色，用惨白来形容都不为过，室内的温度明明很舒适，山治额头上却浮着一层细密的汗珠。

“您终于来了！”另一边的金发男人小心翼翼地从吧台里挪出来，转身对索隆说，“山治先生一直说要自己回去，但这么大的雨——”

“你少碍事！”山治低吼了一声，那个男人立刻闭嘴重新躲回吧台后，山治拿起外套披在身上，“现在我可以走了吧？”

索隆在厨子走进暴雨的前一秒拉住了他，撑开雨伞为他遮住依然汹涌的瓢泼大雨，然后一路把他送到等在外面的出租车上，随后自己也坐了进去。

“喂，”绿发男人碰了碰坐在旁边的人，“你没事吧。”

“……都说了让你别多管闲事了！”山治显得相当情绪化，出租车里昏暗无比，只有窗外暧昧的灯光经过雨水折射掩映在金发男人脸上。索隆顿时有点恼火，天知道他费了多大的劲才从学校跑到了这个地方，于是扔出一句随你便吧就通知司机原路返回。

山治难得地没有接话继续把这场对话变成战争，索隆看过去，金发男人有些疲惫地靠在车座上，和自己保持着最远的直线距离。明明同样坐在后排，却像隔了一道无形的壁障把两个人分到了不同的世界。这种感觉让索隆觉得有些诡异。

他们又用了一个多小时的时间回到城郊。抵达目的地后，索隆结了账，转身对着依然坐在车另一边的山治说，“回头把车费给我打一半过来。”

“想得美……”山治回复的声音有些含糊，一时间索隆甚至觉得对方才是那个喝了酒的人，他突然觉得自己产生了幻觉，因为他觉得金发男人伸出去打开车门的手有些微微颤抖——索隆向车的另一边冲过去，也顾不得自己会不会被淋成落汤鸡，赶在那个男人摔倒在地上前抓住了他，这可实在是太诡异了，从他的看来，山治那动作简直像是打开车门后直挺挺地从座位上摔了下去。

“你到底怎么了？”索隆发现自己的声音里多了一丝愤怒，其实这并不是本意，也许是自己已经习惯用愤怒来掩饰一切其他感情了。

“要你管啊。”山治借着索隆的手勉强站起来，雨迫使着柔软的金发垂下来遮住了厨子的半张脸，以至于索隆在黑夜里根本看不清对方是什么表情，可山治的回复却让索隆真的生气了——倒不是因为厨子不领情自己在这种大雨天跑了十几公里去接他，只是因为这逞强也未免太明显，明显到简直成了侮辱他的智商，但同时索隆对于山治再清楚不过，对于不想让他人涉足的领域，这人是无论如何都会严防死守到底，索隆直接放弃了交涉，一把将山治推回车里，然后自己跟着挤了进去，“去大学医院的急诊。”

“诶？？？？大学医院不是在刚才我们来的地方吗？”出租车司机一脸懵逼。

“那就开回去吧，既能欣赏雨景又能挣钱对你来说不是两全其美吗。”

“喂！绿藻头！”山治立刻发出抗议并试图挣扎，但所幸出租车后排空间狭窄没怎么给厨子挣扎的余地，加上索隆觉得对方挣扎的力度实在有够柔软无力，几乎不用费什么力气就能把他“固定”在自己腿上。

“别吵了，你要是这两天死掉我就涉嫌谋杀了。”

“你在胡扯什么——”

“安静几分钟就这么难吗。”索隆直接伸手捂住了山治的嘴，他知道如果自己不这么做这个死厨子根本不会听话。

索隆就这么一只手摁着山治的肩一只手捂着山治的嘴把他送进了急诊，幸运的是来看急诊的人并不是很多，他本来已经做好了排队到天亮的准备。

眼看都已经进了医院，山治顿时失去了和索隆较劲的欲望，乖乖坐在诊室里接受夜班医生的检查。

医生是位上了年纪的女性，胸牌上写着“Dr.Kureha”。索隆看见这人顿时脸都绿了，本来想着这个点过来绝对安全但还是好巧不巧这么碰到。但转念又一想如果是这个人厨子这边应该可以放心了。

库蕾哈医师动作相当简练利落，她拿着听诊器在山治胸前听了好久，然后将金发男人一把摁倒在一边的检查台上，动作之粗暴比起之前的索隆有过之而无不及，她一把扯下山治的T恤，带上医用手套，在对方胸口摸索了许久，最后在某处停下，狠狠地按了下去。

山治倒吸了一口冷气，虽然并没有什么声音发出来，但索隆知道那一定是他极力克制的结果。

医生放开了手，索隆看着她，意外发现自己也很紧张，“他怎么了？”

年长的女性若有所思地看了一会儿山治，又把目光投向索隆，“这小子今晚得留在这里了，明天上午再给他做检查。”

这次似乎轮到山治紧张了，他坐起来，一手覆上刚被医生按过的地方问到底出了什么事。

“没什么大不了的，就是你那里可能长了个东西。”库蕾哈医生指着他的胸口回答。

Chapitre.9

虽说山治坚持认为一定是这个看上去非常不靠谱老太婆误诊了，但还是乖乖留在了观察室过夜。第二天一早就有人来叫他们去拍片验血，索隆活了二十几年第一次知道医院居然可以如此高效。几个小时后，检查结果被送到库蕾哈医生的诊室，然后陆陆续续又有好几个年轻一些的医师被“传唤”过来，最后诊室的门终于被打开，库蕾哈医师招了招手示意他们两个进去。

“不会错了，你这里长了个肿瘤，必须赶紧切掉。”库蕾哈医生指着山治的胸口说，并在一旁的投影仪上调出图片，“虽然病理报告还要几天才能出来，但肯定不会错，我本来计划周三开始休假，但看来得为你这个臭小子多留一会儿了，真是麻烦死了——”

“等等等等，你在说什么？”山治急着要打断医生的话。

“我说等报告出来就给你做手术！不想死就给我乖乖听话！”库蕾哈医生不由分说地下了命令，眼看着身边的厨子就要爆炸，索隆站起来一把把他推出了诊室，对库蕾哈医生说了句“我和他说”就转身跟了出去。

“你到底什么毛病？连这种事都要任性吗。”索隆把山治拉到一边没好气地发问，他并不能明白在这种人命关天的大事上山治为什么还要逞强。

“那老太婆肯定误诊了吧普通感冒都能说成肿瘤……而且你没听说在这个国家做手术的人有一半都交叉感染死掉了吗。”

“这都是你从哪听来的胡话？”索隆简直无语了，“你这白痴昨天淋点雨都成了那样，哪天当心肿瘤爆炸死在街上。”

“你才死在街上呢白痴绿藻！迷路迷进大西洋的人没资格说我！”

索隆懒得接山治的话，但他也隐约察觉到山治可能确有某种顾虑在心，只是如果这厨子不愿意说自己八成是问不出来的。

“算了，你先回去想想，我还有事，其他的事情晚上再说吧。”

索隆不由分说地把山治塞上一辆出租车，这家伙一晚上也没怎么好好睡觉，得赶紧让他回去休息。送走厨子索隆又原路返回到库蕾哈医生的办公室。果不其然，老妇人还坐在那里，大概是猜到他会回来。

“抱歉，那个卷眉毛一直都是那个样子。”

库蕾哈医生毫不在意地摆了摆手，“我不会计较这些，只要你们乖乖给钱就好了。你是来问那小子情况的吧，我可没有夸张，肿瘤的位置很不好，离心脏很近，同类患者里差不多只有1%是这种情况，哪天要是裂了人可直接就玩完了。”

女医生云淡风轻地说出堪比恐怖故事的内容，但似乎看到了索隆的一脸沉重，又补充了下去，“但对我来说这肿瘤小意思，那小子这么年轻身体也很好，切完不会留下后遗症的。”

“……为什么你就不能先说这几句？”

年长的医生微微一笑，把目光方向窗外，“她最近怎么样？”

索隆沉默了片刻，心想这老太婆还真是一语成谶，“应该还是老样子，我也好久没见她了。”

库蕾哈淡淡地看了绿发男人一眼，把手插进白大褂的口袋里，“是吗。”

“总之卷眉毛那边我会搞定，”索隆并不想将这个话题继续下去，“下午还有事，先告辞了。”

他起身走出诊室，库蕾哈医生并没有说什么。

索隆绕过医院又走过两个街区来到大学区，他拿出手机翻了半天通讯录，终于找到一个号码。

奈菲尔塔利·薇薇很快接通了电话，听到是索隆后，女生发出一声惊呼，似乎没想到对方会主动联系，又过了一会儿，索隆便看到身着白大褂的蓝发女孩从教学楼里跑出来。

薇薇是他的高中同学，当年学校里玩得来的朋友只有他们两个考来阿姆斯特丹，于是薇薇低年级的时候还时不时会去他那边一起聚餐，但身为医学生这两年渐渐忙起来就和大家减少了联系。

索隆简单地跟薇薇讲了一下自己来找她的原因，蓝发女生边听边皱起眉头，“可为什么你觉得我去和山治说他就会改主意呢？”

“只要是女人谁都可以，但如果是每天都碰面的人那白痴厨子大概会觉得尴尬，你又是医学生，所以还是你合适。”

薇薇发出一阵轻笑，“没想到索隆你会想这么多啊，山治可真幸福。”

“哈？”

幸福？那白痴会有这种感觉吗。索隆不禁这么想了一下，但随即觉得会去想这种问题的自己也是个白痴。

“库蕾哈医生下周有空，错过了又不知道要排队到什么时候，要拜托你这两天搞定那个傻子了。”

“我会尽力的，”薇薇点点头，蓝发女孩迟疑了几秒，像是想起什么事一样小心翼翼地开口，“古伊娜小姐……最近还好吧？”

这已经是今天第二个人问起这件事了。

“还是老样子。我等一下会去她那边。”

Chapitre.10

索隆回到宿舍时已经是晚上十点多了。他的家在开车两小时之外的另一座城市，可今天公路上不巧有事故，他就想试一条没走过的路，最终导致的后果就是五个小时后他才终于在路人的帮助下开回了阿姆斯特丹市区。绿发男人有些疲惫地走进公共厨房，打开龙头接了一杯冰水放在桌上，他没有开灯，选择在一片漆黑里静静坐着。

有时候他会这样做，黑暗能稀释不少压力和疲劳。索隆闭上眼，眼前闪过耕四郎写满抱歉的脸。

X X X

“真是不好意思，你明明你这么大老远来了一趟，但她才刚吃了安眠药睡下，不知要什么时候才会醒……”

“没关系。”索隆说，接过老师递来的茶，“你说她自己开车去了海边是吗？”

“嗯……”戴着眼镜的男人眼中闪过一道复杂的颜色，“她一早就开车出去，到中午还没回来，我有点担心才打电话问你她有没有去找你……可能是我多心了，抱歉呐。”

“没关系，回来就好。”索隆连忙对自己的老师说。

X X X

门吱呀一声开了，随即有人打开了灯。倏然降临的光线刺痛了索隆的眼睛，他转头看去，罪魁祸首正顶着一张趾高气扬的脸用惯用的欠揍表情盯着他。

“大半夜为什么坐在这里装神弄鬼啊绿藻头。”

山治的精神看上去好多了，看到他这样索隆顿时轻松了一点，但嘴上还是毫不示弱地顶回去，“还不是因为不想看到你那张傻脸，白痴眉毛。”

“？？？我的眉毛跟你有什么关系？？”

黄绿大战一触即发，但这次没有持续多久山治就主动偃旗息鼓，大概是看出索隆心情不佳，金发男人主动发问，“吃晚饭了吗？”

“没有。”索隆如实回答，一下午该死的交通折磨得他根本来不及饿。

“那我现在给你做，但提前说明你没什么存粮只能做意面。” 山治走到橱柜边从上面抽出一包意面。

“厨子。”

“干嘛。”

“薇薇联系你了吗？”

金发男人放下手中的东西，满脸无语地转过来，“你这绿藻看着像是单细胞生物，结果真不是一般的阴险，居然会想到利用薇薇酱……”

“你同意了？”

“当着她的面当然不能拒绝，但我还是不想——”

“你是白痴吗，”索隆不耐烦地打断山治的话，“那个老太婆的话你没有听吗，薇薇应该也解释得很清楚了，你不想活了吗？”

“说的那么夸张好像我死了你会怎么样，但说到底，”山治顿了一下，“我的事跟你没什么关系吧？就算我真死了又能碍到你什么事啊。”

索隆有些难以置信地看着眼前的金发男人，他确实没想到山治会说出这句话。一时之间他都开始怀疑自己是否默认了错误的事实。他绞尽脑汁回想自己是什么时候开始错以为山治已经接受了他们可以对彼此的生活负责这件事，不，准确来说应该是自己，自己是从什么时候开始默认这件事的。

想不到答案。索隆悲哀地发现了这个事实，他忘记了是从什么时候开始厨子对他来说变得如此特殊，特殊到自己甚至想肩负起某些对这个厨子的责任。

颁奖礼上的吻算是个试探，而后来厨子的表现让他猜测自己或许是得到了一些正面的回应。

但看来是自己自作多情了。还不止一点半点。

“那就随你便。”索隆站起身，丢下一句话走出厨房，把山治留在了那里。

山治并没有跟出来。这一点都不出乎意料。

索隆漫无目的地在宿舍区乱转，越转越生气，明明应该是把那个白痴厨子赶出来，结果反倒成了自己无家可归。也不知走了多久，发现居然走到了路飞宿舍楼下，他想了想还是按下路飞的门铃，不久之后他的“船长”穿着睡衣睡眼惺忪地跑下楼。

两个人打了一会儿游戏，又聊起下个赛季俱乐部的计划，索隆很感激路飞什么都没有问，否则他完全不知道要从何说起。

路飞似乎经常会收留别人到他这里过夜，宿舍里居然摆着一张气垫床，这倒便捷了索隆这个不速之客，因为索隆觉得自己船长的睡姿恐怕只会比那个白痴厨子更欢脱。

第二天索隆回到自己寝室的时候，山治已经不在那里了，一同消失的还有原本摆在自己衣柜里厨子的衣服——这是当然的，那家伙平日里很受欢迎，应该不缺借宿的去处。

索隆以为这大概就是他俩最后的结局了，之后一连几天他都没见过那个白痴卷眉毛，卷眉毛可真是个傻子，每次遇到这种事情就只知道像鸵鸟一样把自己的脑袋埋到地里。周末晚上索隆突然接到薇薇的电话，女孩上来就说了一大堆抱歉的话，然后索隆反应了好久才明白过来原来是她一开始自告奋勇要陪山治去做手术，结果家里出了急事不得不回去处理，只能拜托索隆来代替她。

“不用费心了，那个卷眉毛大概就没打算去动手术。”

“诶？可是我们前天检查结果一出来就一起去了医院啊。”

索隆怔住了，“你说厨子这几天都在医院吗？”

“对啊，库蕾哈医生把手术排在明天早上了。”

Chapitre.11

索隆赶到医院的时候山治正在和值夜班的年轻护士搭讪，他突然有点怀念库蕾哈医生值夜班的时候了，那个女人绝对不会允许白痴厨子这种登徒子造次的。

“果然白痴什么时候都是白痴。”索隆走过去语气冷漠地强调了自己的存在。

“怎么是你，我可爱的薇薇酱呢？”山治露出嫌弃的表情，但索隆确信自己有那么一瞬间在对方眼睛里看到了惊喜。

索隆突然也有点开心，“家里有点事来不了了，怎么，不需要人陪我马上就走。”

“啊，要是明天不小心死了最后一个见到的人是你这也太悲哀了。”山治撅起嘴。

“胡说什么啊你个白痴，明天就要死的人还会调戏护士吗。” 索隆极力忍住了想要继续抨击眼前人的冲动，“所以你终于想开了是吗？”

“呃，比起和你挤那张窄得要死的床，还是在这里睡比较舒服吧！”山治动作夸张地量了量病床的宽度，“好像还真的比你那张床宽一点诶！”

“我是真的服了你。”索隆突然能理解乌索普每次听他们两个发表暴言时的心情了。

“喂，索隆，接下来我认真说一句，”山治突然坐起来，平视着索隆，这让绿发男人莫名不爽，每次厨子叫他名字都是情况十分不妙的时候，“如果明天我真的……能拜托你去和我家老头子道个歉吗？”

索隆瞬间明白了这傻子这两天究竟在扭捏什么，顿时一个没忍住笑出声来，他笑了老半天，直到山治满头黑线地一脚踢到他肚子上才摆摆手擦掉眼角笑出来的眼泪，“抱歉抱歉，实在没忍住，你可真是个白痴，你他妈不会真以为这个国家一半的人做完手术都死了吧？”他停顿了一下，看见山治没反应，就又说了下去，“如果是那个老太婆亲自操刀，你大可以放心，那个人很厉害的，以前她救过我的朋友。”

“哦？原来你认识那个老太婆啊。”

“算是吧。”

“我感觉你从来都没讲过自己的事情，认识这么久了依然浑身是谜。”

“你不也是吗，今天我才知道你家有个‘老头子’，那是你父亲？”

“养父。我都不记得亲生父亲长什么样了，母亲倒是记得很清楚，她在我很小的时候就去世了。”

“……”索隆不知道要怎么接，可山治讲述这一切的神情相当坦然，就像在说与自己无关的事情一样。

“那你家人呢？”

“如果你好奇，暑假可以找个时间带你去我家看看。”

“嚯，这个回答可够狡猾的。”

他们聊着聊着山治就睡着了，大概是之前吃了带有助眠功效的药。但索隆觉得他们没睡多久就被库蕾哈医生叫了起来，他难以置信地看着墙上赫然显示着“6点”的挂钟，医生却表示她是不会为了区区一个山治改变自己行程的，她一定要按时搭上下午去巴塞罗那的飞机。

于是索隆就眼睁睁看着明显没睡醒还处于迷茫状态的山治被推进了手术室，之前绞尽脑汁想出来的不少“振奋人心的话”一句都没来得及说。

手术开始前库蕾哈医生说大概两个小时就能搞定，可三个小时过去了仍然没什么动静，既没有人出来也没有人进去。到第四个小时的时候手术室的大门终于打开，索隆条件反射地站起来，便看到库蕾哈医生走出来，他走上去，年长的女性打量着他，露出熟悉的笑容，“你这小子摆出这幅表情是在怀疑我的技术吗？”

索隆顿时松了一口，正想要询问一下具体的情况，库蕾哈医生却并不给他这个机会——只见女医生以和年龄不符的矫健脚步飞快地离开了楼层，边跑边扯下手术服扔进一旁的医用垃圾桶，看样子是打算直奔机场了。

“让我来说明一下吧。”这时明显跟不上主刀医生脚程的另一位医生也从手术室里出来了，是个慈眉目善的胖老头，“粘连情况有些严重，出血量也比我们想象的大，为了不留后患所以多费了一点时间，但手术很成功，他会没事的。”

“……就不能先说最后一句话吗？”索隆毫不留情地吐槽。

“啊……哈哈，”胖胖的医生尴尬地笑了笑，递给索隆一套无菌服示意他穿上，然后带着他走进了观察室。

山治躺在床上，这是索隆第一次见到厨子如此脆弱毫无生气的模样，如果不是尚能看见对方微微起伏的胸膛，索隆会真的以为山治死了。

看到两人，一个护士立刻迎上来，“医生，还是没什么效果……”

索隆立即警觉地看向医生，后者露出招牌尴笑，“我来解释一下，是这样，全麻手术之后一般都会叫醒患者来确认状况顺便把麻醉的对身体副作用降到最低，但山治先生可能是失血过多的缘故，对刺激的感知有点微弱……”医生说着便开始呼唤山治，“山治先生，山治先生，能听到我说话吗？”

索隆有些担忧地看过去，躺在床上的人表情很平静，与其说是昏迷，更像是在做什么春秋大梦不想被别人吵醒，可如果真是在做梦，这白痴厨子也不看看时机……

护士开始轻拍山治的脸试图让他醒来，可金发男人依然毫无反应，索隆突然感到一丝不安，昨夜和厨子谈话的场景依然历历在目，自己还自信满满地保证说一定不会有问题。

“摁住她，别让她伤到自己。”

某个场景突然从眼前闪过。那时也是在差不多的地方，一个医生对他说。

“等一下可能会有应激反应，你用这个袋子把呕吐物接住避免她呛到。”

索隆看到女孩苍白的脸几乎要和被子融为一体，她失去焦距的眼眸中充满哀伤，几乎要把索隆的灵魂都吞噬掉。

然后血从女孩的嘴角滑下来，索隆知道那是因为她的胃壁裂开了，血以一种诡异却又带着不可名状美感的方式四下散开，索隆站在远方，对眼前发生的一切无能为力——他伸出手试图抓住女孩，可直到伸出手的那一刻，他才发现对方离自己是那么那么的遥远。

索隆猛地推开挡在眼前的人，走到山治床边，“喂，臭厨子，给我起来！”他低声喊道，旁边的人似乎都被他这突如其来的爆发吓了一跳，“听到没有，你这个好色白痴卷眉毛，起来！”

山治还是没有反应。他静静躺在那里，柔软的金色头发衬得本就白皙的皮肤几乎透明，如果不是那些接在厨子身上突兀的医疗仪器，索隆几乎以为山治只是在午休。

可山治越是这样索隆越是不安，似乎再不做些什么厨子就会永远这么睡下去。这份不安越酝酿越大，几乎要把索隆从内部撑开，他已经很久没有过这样的感觉了。他甚至开始懊悔自己一直怂恿厨子来做这个手术，开始怨恨自己对库蕾哈医生无条件的信任。慌乱感促使索隆举起手，冲着山治安详的睡脸拍了下去——他只是想把山治拍醒，可触到山治的脸那一瞬间才发现力度没有掌握好——

“啪。”

他抽了山治一个响亮的耳光。

在场所有人都惊呆了。

索隆也惊呆了。

不过不是因为他抽了厨子一耳光，而是因为山治睁开了眼睛。看着那双蓝色的眼睛缓缓张开，他不自觉握住了对方垂在一边的手，凉凉的，上面还插着针管。

山治迷茫地看着索隆，但这份迷茫只持续了不到一分钟就变成了熊熊燃烧的怒火，虽然由于刚拔掉插管不久山治还没法发声，但通过那再熟悉不过的嘴型索隆很清楚山治想要说什么。

“Fuck you”


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意特意标出来的时间哦！  
> 下个part就完结

Chapitre.12

其实山治早就醒了。  
只不过眼皮实在太沉，他努力了许久实在睁不开就打算放弃先睡一会儿。  
结果他听到了白痴绿藻的声音，这还是他第一次听见绿藻的声音发抖。于是山治就继续开始和灌了铅的眼皮作斗争，但第二轮斗争还没开始，自己就被人打了一耳光。  
山治气的想骂人，这种事真的只有那个白痴绿藻才做的出来。但因祸得福的是被打完之后眼皮就缴械投降了，他没怎么费劲就把眼睛睁开了，然后就看到了那只可恶的绿藻。  
可真绿啊……山治本来想这么说，但话一出口就变成了骂人，最可怕的是他发现自己发不出声音，于是只好比了个口型，他相信索隆看得懂。  
可接下来绿藻的神情把山治吓到了。那张脸以焦虑为基底佐以担忧着急愤怒迷茫等一系列情绪，凑出一个扭曲的表情，但那张脸在与他四目相对之后开始逐渐变得柔和，柔和得山治都自愧词穷无从形容了。随着四肢的感觉开始恢复，山治发现自己的右手正被索隆紧紧攥住。  
真温暖啊，像太阳一样。  
那时山治想，倘若索隆有什么情绪想要传达，他一定传达到了。

他们谁都没有自作多情，谁都没有无中生有。

从那天起，罗罗诺亚•索隆和文斯莫克•山治成为了恋人。  
没有告白，没有煽情的追求，没有定情信物，没有香槟、情书和烛光晚餐，只是其中一个人紧紧握住另外一个人的手，体温传递过去，心意从此也相通了——就是这么简单，这么不值一提的一件事。

库蕾哈医生并没有妄言，山治很快就又变回成那个活蹦乱跳的厨子，唯一的怨念是库蕾哈医生“吸金怪兽”的名号名不虚传，山治刚回到阔别许久的寝室就收到了天文数字的账单，虽然索隆已经全数帮他垫付了，保险可以覆盖的部分也很客观，但一笔账算下来山治沉痛地发现他接下来的两个多月里还是得天天去Funkeles打工才可能还得起这笔钱，所幸正课已经结束，《The Grand Line》也正值休赛期，山治可以暂时心无旁贷地挣钱。

这是山治第一个没有回家的暑假。当然他也没法回去，手术留下的疤痕还狰狞地趴在他胸前，那玩意儿要是被哲夫看见还不知道会闹出什么动静来。  
宿舍到学期末就要归还学校，想到租房又会是一笔很大的开销山治就感到头痛。再三权衡他辞去Funkeles的工作选了一家位于市郊地租便宜地段的五星级酒店。临走那天迪巴鲁流了几滴货真价实的泪，山治想了半天也没想出来自己在Funkeles的这两年究竟有过什么实质性贡献值得对方如此伤感，后来想想这家伙大概也是个感性的人吧。

山治在工作酒店的附近租了一间小公寓，没过几天索隆也跟着搬了进来。山治对此十分诧异，他还以为索隆会回家度过暑假，毕竟他家离阿姆斯特丹开车只要两个小时。索隆说他在附近的驾校找了份陪练的工作，山治怀疑地表示有他这种教练会不会把学生误载到深山老林里一辈子回不来，得到的是回应是立刻被不由分说地摁倒在床上一顿盘剥——这个绿藻的精力是真的旺盛，每次都是这样，如果山治不喊停，索隆永远都不会停止索取，还振振有词地说都怪山治之前生病了胸前还有刀口害他忍了那么久都快憋死了，明明是这家伙根本不知道节制这个词是怎么写的。

夏天就在郁金香浓烈的香气中无声结束了。一天夜里，山治睡不着正躺在索隆身侧百无聊赖地玩弄着对方右耳上的金色耳坠，看上去已经陷入沉眠的索隆突然转过身来，把手环在山治微微泛着冷意的肩膀上说打算按照约定周末带山治去他家。  
山治惊讶于索隆真的把这当做了约定。两人周末一路向南开去。公路两侧是五颜六色的鲜花，这是夏日最后的痕迹，很快这些鲜花就会追随着郁金香的香气而去，留下无尽的水雾与阴雨。  
索隆长大的小镇藏在罗森达尔旁边，再走不远就是森林公园，整个小镇呈现出一种原始的宁静。索隆的家竟是那种山治之前只在电视里见过的和式房屋的模样，细腻的红木橼下是潺潺流水，有几只锦鲤在水中缓缓游动。隐于欧洲小镇深处的和式宅邸本就十分奇妙，想到绿藻头居然是在这样的地方长大，山治不由开始好奇索隆家人究竟是什么样道行深厚的隐世高人。

两人在荫庇下坐了一会儿，一位面目和善的中年男人带着手炉出现在他们面前，索隆介绍这是他的老师耕四郎，山治注意到索隆用的词是老师。耕四郎上来就微笑着示意他们去厨房，说午饭已经准备好了。山治走进廊后的隔间，看见一位身着和服上了些年纪的白人女性正跪坐在桌边侍弄着桌上的饭食，但更吸引山治注意的是坐在桌子另一边的年轻女士，那位女士有着东方人特有的纤细身段和美丽清冷的面容，山治在看到她的瞬间眼睛就放射出了粉红色的光芒——随后就感觉到被旁边的索隆狠狠踩了一脚。

索隆介绍他们分别是老师的妻子安格莉卡和女儿古依娜，但除此之外再无多余的寒暄。然后一众人开始吃饭，山治只觉得气氛压抑到了极点，每个人都鸦雀无声地吃着面前属于自己的那份食物，空气中只有无精打采的蝉鸣声和远方依稀传来的水声。山治几次想主动开口说些什么都在看到索隆冷淡的目光后打消了念头。一顿饭好不容易吃完，耕四郎又带着他们去客房休息，索隆的房间在山治对面，他几乎是等耕四郎一走就立刻拉开纸门来到了山治这边。

“厨子……”索隆的表情有些不自然。  
“我知道你没和他们说，”山治的语气很轻松，从耕四郎的一系列动作里他就看得出来对方对他和索隆的关系一无所知，“这没什么，我们不也没跟路飞他们说嘛。”

可那不是一回事。山治心中有个微弱的声音。  
他们可以毫不掩饰地牵手在雷古里尔大街漫步，在沃伦的夜店激吻，甚至坐上被漆成彩虹色的电车和其他人一起参加水坝广场的狂欢。他们从未有意隐瞒这段恋情，只是心照不宣地没有提起。山治不知道索隆怎么考量，但以他个人来说，不愿告诉伙伴们的理由是因为他知道这场summer love难以长久，以他整个人生为单位丈量，这场短暂的爱恋只是太“微不足道”的一段经历。他的人生轨迹已经注定，毕业之后他就会回到遥远的不知名的，和所有人都失去联络。他默认索隆也这么想。他也相信索隆拿得起放得下。可刚才有那么一瞬间，他发现自己其实希望索隆把他们的关系告知家人，然后自己得到他家人的认可……山治想了一下，也许他甚至奢望过索隆会愿意放下这里的一切和自己一起回到那个飞机都无法直达的东方小国生活。

这是何等自私的想法。  
人真是矛盾的物种。

“如果你不想留在这里，我们等下就走。”索隆停顿片刻，接了一句。  
“不不不，我只是奇怪，刚才那个气氛是怎么回事？”山治想了想还是问了出口，毕竟一起吃饭时的气氛实在太诡异了。

“安格莉卡的英语不好；古伊娜……很久以前发生过一些事，她自那之后就不怎么说话了。”索隆解释道，语气相当平淡，但山治感觉他大概也就只会说这么多，他知趣地没有再追问，只是突然想起先前索隆提过的一件事，“你之前说库蕾哈医生救过你的朋友，不会就是古伊娜小姐吧？”  
索隆看了他一眼，“不错啊，白痴厨子居然有智商了。”  
“哈？？？”

黄绿大战又开始了，山治觉得这样也好，至少不必再在那个尴尬的话题上继续纠缠了。

Chapitre.13

大学最后一年过的飞快。大概是因为所有的事情都堆到了一起，专业课，学术论坛，实习，毕业论文，还有并不会因为他们忙碌而减少的比赛日程，即使山治和索隆纷纷辞掉了兼职，仍是因雪花般飘来的各项任务手忙脚乱。有时候索隆会在半夜踩着拖鞋端着咖啡杯出现，一看就是经历过严酷的图书馆恶战，这种时候通常山治已经睡过一觉了，但还是得打起精神满足恋人的需求。  
这其实是双向选择，山治沉迷于索隆的一切，从肉体到灵魂，他知道索隆也是一样，有些感情强烈过度高于阙值就会清晰地被对方感知。

但有一件不曾改变的事就是两人对“未来”共同的清醒认知。似乎正因如此，他们每一次欢爱都像是世界末日一样激烈而持久。索隆会狠狠进入山治的身体，两人的五脏六腑几乎都要无缝粘贴起来，山治每次都被搞得像在烈火上炙烤一般欲仙欲死，可抱怨的话语每次说出来却变成了索求，索求恋人更激烈地拥有自己，更野蛮地缠绵交合。

年轻男孩们的欲望像是无法燃尽的烈火，索隆像野兽一样进犯着山治的身体，在他身上留下一个个属于自己的记号，山治则顺从地趴在他身下，有时还会点起一支烟，再充满调情意味地把烟雾吐到深爱之人的脸上。对于他的这种行为，索隆通常会狡黠地挑起眉，一口咬住山治的唇并俯身抓住山治的命脉假以颜色，山治被吻得近乎窒息，但仍不服输地将二手烟过渡到恋人的嘴里。已经分不清是什么的体液放肆地溅射在两人身体上，却成了欲望的另一种催化剂促使着二人进入下一轮飨宴。

“喂，绿藻头，”某天半夜和绿藻做完之后山治突然有些失眠，索性掏出手机刷起脸书，然后就看到同年的朋友在晒毕业旅行的机票，“毕业旅行你想去哪里？”  
“钱还清了吗就开始想这些不着边际的事情。”被子里传来索隆闷闷的声音，山治猜他八成是已经睡着了又被自己吵醒。  
“我问的是你想去哪！而且钱我早就打给你了，你到底是多久才查一次账户？”山治爬到索隆的肚子上充满嫌弃地表达抗议，后者发出了一声短促的抗议，但做出的动作却是伸手把厨子搂到怀里再用被子裹住。  
“去哪都行。”索隆说，低沉磁性的声音带着一种莫名的诱惑。同时山治感觉自己下面再一次被人狠狠握住。  
Fuck。山治咬了咬牙。今晚又睡不成了。

可直到毕业他们都没能决定到底要去哪里旅行。如果不是意外收到了《The Grand Line》官方寄来的邀请函，或许他们连是否能够拥一场毕业旅行都是未知数。

山治在毕业论文答辩前一个星期接到了家里打来的电话，是餐厅经理打来的，他告诉山治哲夫病倒了，情况不太乐观。  
山治当即订机票回了国。回去之后被告知哲夫的情况已经稳定下来，人也转出了ICU，但医生严令禁止病人在未来继续进行Baratie的高强度工作了。这已经不是哲夫这半年来第一次发病了，但每次餐厅的人想要告通知山治都被本尊拦了下来。  
哲夫看见山治后里立刻狗血淋头地骂了他一顿——山治确实不久前才打电话告诉他在准备论文答辩——山治气得肝疼，但还是在再三叮嘱餐厅的人要照顾好老头子后乖乖地飞回去完成那该死的答辩，他知道如果自己带不回那张大学文凭，哲夫真的会手撕了他，不，不用哲夫出手，他自己就会撕了自己。

回程飞机上山治看着窗外的云，发觉他也没有别的选择了，论文通过之后立刻就得回国——虽然这是四年前就决定的事情，可事到如今山治才发现他是舍不得。真的舍不得，舍不得阿姆斯特丹，舍不得陪伴他的草帽俱乐部，最重要的是，舍不得那个绿藻头。  
山治嘲笑自己真的很差劲，明明打从开始就知道这会是一场无疾而终的summer love，是几乎所有人的人生经历里都会拥有的最微不足道的一段。可或许因为这段时间实在太过短暂，短暂到山治甚至觉得不甘，他们或许都没能完全了解彼此就要告别，都来不及想出祝福的话语当做临别赠言。

X X X  
2010-06-24, 9:54AM

“喂，你在发什么呆？” 山治的思绪被打断，他抬起头，看到索隆正给自己递来一瓶冰可乐——他们站在杜布罗夫尼克古城的城墙上，面前是碧蓝色的亚得里亚海，山治发现他居然把自己与索隆认识以来的所有事情从头到尾回忆了一遍。  
“谢谢。”他接过可乐，打开喝了一口，“没什么，只是突然想起来以前的事了。”  
“你个卷眉毛才多大就学会无病呻吟了。”索隆把手放在山治头上揉了揉，这一举动不禁让山治皱起了眉——太奇怪了，那种奇怪的感觉又来了，绿藻头今天到底是吃错了什么药？

于是作为一种报复，山治也把手放到了索隆的脑壳上，一边蹂躏那他绿的发亮的头发，一边检查这人是不是被太阳烤坏中暑了。  
如果放在平时，山治坚信索隆一定会炸毛，然后两个人会打起来，可是今天这一切都没有发生，索隆只是相当温柔地把他的手从自己的头上拿下来，还贴心地放在手心里捂了捂，大概是因为山治刚握过冰可乐的手有点冷。

完了，绿藻中邪了。山治如是想。

主办方把行程搞得相当紧张，参加完颁奖典礼的当晚就飞回了萨格勒布，而飞回阿姆斯特丹的飞机定在第二天下午，山治不由吐槽这游戏公司不知道利用《The Grand Line》圈了多少钱，结果在这种事情上居然这么吝啬。  
索隆就一直沉默地听着山治吐槽，脸上甚至带着一抹在山治看来非常诡异的微笑，山治越来越坚信绿藻病的不轻，同时在心里祈祷他隔天能恢复正常。

那一夜山治觉得索隆比之前的任何一次都要狂暴，和他白天罕见的绅士风度形成了鲜明对比，索隆简直就像一匹看见带血鲜肉的饿狼，一次又一次地进入山治的身体任凭山治怎么喊停都熟视无睹，山治被搞得抓着索隆肩膀的那只手指甲嵌进了索隆的皮肉里，眼睁睁看着鲜血从索隆的肩胛骨处流下来却连帮他擦一下的机会都没有。  
第二天索隆破天荒地起了个大早，对山治提议去一个名为“失恋博物馆”的地方。山治浑身疼得像是要散架，但还是配合地爬起来跟着绿藻出门，因为奇迹发生了——这只绿藻不仅路痴，而且从来不会在他们俱乐部之前任何一次出游中事先做功课，如今居然会主动提出要带他去某某地点观光。

博物馆坐落在城中心区最繁华的地方，建筑本身略显破旧，进去之后山治更是有些先入为主地感觉这座狭窄的房屋有些愧对其“博物馆”的名号。但当山治开始观赏展品的时候却完全改变了之前的想法——博物馆里收藏了几百件象征着恋人别离的信物，因为背叛，因为距离，因为时光，因为不可抗力，那些人劳燕分飞，甚至阴阳相隔。山治完全看入了迷，以至于根本没去注意索隆，等到山治认真地将每一件展品的解说都阅读完毕后，才发现某只绿藻早已不知所踪。

山治心想这人八成又是因为想找纪念品商店或者卫生间而迷路了，于是一边在脑海中狠狠嘲讽着白痴绿藻大路痴一边还是乖乖地四处寻找起人。

最终他在一扇门前发现了索隆，周围并没有什么人，绿发男人站在那扇同为展品的门前留下一个背影，不知为何在山治看来有些落寞。  
他走上去，正要以他常用的打招呼方式一脚踢到索隆的裆下，却被绿发男人轻松地躲开，山治先是惊讶于他自己完全没有发出任何声音却能被对方识破动作，下一步却更惊讶绿藻的反应——索隆看上去并不生气，甚至在看到山治后再一次露出了诡异的微笑。  
绿发男人重新转过身去注视起眼前的门，那扇门上写满了各种道别的话语，山治记得这件展品，这是某人去世后他的朋友们在他公寓门上写下的祝福语，门被不同颜色不同字体的笔迹占得满满当当，去世之人生前的人气可见一斑。

“你为什么这么喜欢这扇门？”  
“我在想要是哪天我死了你们会不会把我的门写成这个样子。”  
“对不起，你没有门。”  
山治想了想索隆的家，幽雅的和风小院和宅邸，如果到时候路飞他们一起去纸窗上涂鸦，肯定会被索隆的师父打死吧。

“不过你这绿藻还好意思说我，怎么自己也变得多愁善感了？”山治问道，却没有收到索隆的答复，绿发男人收回目光到金发男人身上，“诡异”的笑容再度出现，“你看完了吗？”  
“看完了，求你了能不能不要露出这种恐怖的表情。”山治真的没眼看下去了，不管从哪个角度看绿藻头果然还是一脸凶巴巴的表情才顺眼。  
“看完了就走吧。”索隆依然不理山治的话，只是这么地说了一句，然后率先走出展室，却没有从旁边的出口离开博物馆。正当山治以为他又迷路了的时候，索隆却走向另一扇紧闭的消防门并把门推开——山治注意到街有一个白发苍苍的老头正在坐在阴凉处假寐，当他们两个人穿过马路的时候，老人突然睁开了眼。

索隆停下了脚步，站在了老人面前，他牵起山治的手，对老人说，“我想给他买一块手表。”  
“哦？”老人微微眯起眼睛，露出一个意味深长的笑容，他起身打开店门示意二人进去，但目光始终都锁定在索隆脸上，“你想要什么样的表呢？”  
山治有些疑惑，他根本没有带表的习惯，不太明白为什么索隆会突发奇想送他手表，可更让他不能理解的是为什么绿藻头会知道这里有家商店——那明明看上去只是一排普通的住宅楼。  
“褐色羊皮表带，金色边框和指针，花体罗马数字刻度，数字2和4之间有显示月份和日期的窗口，表盘的直径大约3厘米或者更小一些。”

老人脸上的笑意更浓烈了，他饶有兴趣地在柜台后坐下，戴满戒指的手从柜台中的一排古董表上拂过，最终停在一个黑色的盒子上，老人取出盒子，放到索隆面前，正当索隆伸手要去打开那个盒子的时候，老人又开口了，“你确定这样好吗？把命运交给他人。”  
山治看见绿发男人露出了笑容。  
“不试试怎么知道。”

Chapitre.14  
2010-07-22,11:50AM

转眼就到了离别的时刻，索隆和山治最后一次以恋人的身份在阿姆斯特丹中央车站大厅亲吻彼此。

山治一早就下定决心绝不把这次离别搞得像生离死别一样煽情。足够了，他和索隆的这段感情在这里画上句号，简直堪称夏日之恋的典范。三年友情，一年爱情，一次完美的分手旅行，然后平静坦然地彼此祝福分道扬镳。

亲吻过后，山治打算转身前去候车区，索隆却突然抓住了他的手腕，那里正空空荡荡。  
“你没有戴那块表吗？”  
“呃……包起来放在行李里了，那东西挺贵重的吧？”  
“真够不懂事的你这个白痴厨子。”索隆无奈地摇摇头，放开了山治的手——这几乎是从克罗地亚回来后的这一个月里他第一次叫自己“白痴”，山治竟感到一种莫名的亲切感，但旋即就反应过来自己这绝对是斯德哥尔摩综合征。

于是山治一拳锤在索隆肚子上，开始抱怨还不是因为对方非要送这种东西，没有戴表习惯的人根本就不会记得要戴上云云，但抱怨了半天，最后还是跟上了一句，“抱歉了绿色植物，都没准备什么礼物给你。”  
山治并不是忘了，事实上他这一个月几乎每天都会思考一次要给索隆回什么礼比较好——可最后他还是决定什么都不送，他希望索隆能赶紧忘记自己，而所有自己送出的礼物多半都会提醒对方自己的存在，就像那块手表注定会提醒自己索隆的存在一样。

索隆上前一步拥住了山治，这个怀抱的触感太过温柔，温柔到山治知道如果自己不及时挣脱出来大概就真的无法再从中逃脱了，在这份危险的温柔里，他听到他的恋人对他了两个词，“等我”。  
山治怔住了，他无法明白索隆这突兀的一句话是什么意思，可他知道他更不应该细想，于是轻轻地回应了一下索隆的拥抱，然后从那里钻出来，在绿发男人戴着金色耳坠的左耳垂上轻轻印下一个吻，然后头也不回地“逃”进了候车室。

Chapitre.15

回到故乡后，山治蛮横地在Baratie宣告了自己的主权。哲夫明确表示不同意，并使用了包括道德绑架在内的各种方法试图让山治改变主意，去银行街或者大学城找一份在他们所在国家的价值观里“体面”的工作。  
那是山治自认识哲夫以来第一次动真格地与养父争吵。两个人一度吵得要断绝父子关系，但在第二天的太阳升起之时，Baratie的员工们惊奇地发现店长的宝座已在一夜之前悄然易主，金发碧眼的男孩穿着主厨的衣服站在吧台后带着一脸稚气未脱的桀骜笑容迎接着他的员工。

山治用了三年把“Zeff’s Baratie”改造成“Sanji’s Baratie”，又把餐厅搬到了城市最繁华的中心大道，因为山治很那些在深夜光临、能给他带来奇妙故事的外国游客，所以他特意把餐厅开到很晚，久而久之Baratie在晚饭时间过后夜深人静的时段里也会迎来一些熟客，山治就站亲自为他们侍酒下厨，顺便听他们讲述那些令山治欲罢不能的人间万象。

离开荷兰最初的几年他还时不时在社交网络上和草帽俱乐部的人联系，但这些人并不包括索隆。索隆毕业之后——借用娜美的话说——就从人间蒸发了，他换掉了手机号和邮箱，从不更新任何社交网络，顺着警局登记的地址去找也仅仅能找到他短暂住过的出租屋，总之，没有人能联系得上他。  
最开始山治觉得庆幸，他认为索隆这是在试着忘记，忘记他们过去一起度过的时光，等索隆某一天自我疗愈，自然就会重新出现。但山治想错了，直到山治卸掉游戏、不再使用那些社交网络软件、和草帽俱乐部的人减少联系、最后只会在圣诞节和新年发送一条礼节性邮件问候的时候，索隆依然没有出现。

果然他们曾经历过的那段恋情，只是人生中最微不足道的一件小事啊。  
山治如实想。

可他却发现自己无法再像爱索隆一样爱上任何人了。  
那种感觉相当微妙，因为山治并非刻意为之——他依然像过去一样迷恋着面容姣好的Lady们，也试着和不同类型的男人约会；遇到的这些人中不少对山治表达过好感并希望近一步交往，可山治却总会在事情真的发展到更深的程度时从中抽身。与其说抽身，不如说是落荒而逃，他不止一次会在和其他男人做爱的时候脑中浮现出某个绿藻头模糊的容貌，这让他觉得尴尬而愧疚，最终不得不把对方狠狠推开。

再后来山治就不再接受任何伴侣了。  
最初的一定是最好的，他终于明白了这句话的涵义。

时间如流水般匆匆而逝，十余年来他一次都没听过索隆的消息。有时山治会偶然瞥到索隆送给他的手表，然后用几秒钟时间短暂地好奇一下那个绿藻头如今怎么样——直到如今他依然没有戴表的习惯，但索隆的手表一直都放在他写字台上的收纳盒里，在山治触手可及且每天都能看到的地方。  
既然忘不了，那就惦记着吧——这是山治最终与自己完成的自我和解。

一日，山治在Baratie清理酒杯，时不时把目光投向一片寂静的窗外，早已过了打烊的时间，但有个天天定点光临的熟客还未来，于是山治决定多等一会儿，正好夏天中心大道的夜景也很美。  
等了一会儿有人推开玻璃门走了进来，正是他在等待的熟客，山治露出笑容，说了句“再晚来几分钟可就要打烊了”，同时转身摇铃吩咐厨房制作这位客人每天必点的罗宋汤配图林根烤肠。话说出口却有一种奇妙的感觉，仿佛同样的话他在许久之前就对的人说过，也是这样的深夜，也是久等不来的熟客。

山治突然觉得头痛，像是大脑的神经挤在了一起，他放下手中的高脚杯，拿起一边的玻璃杯接了些冰水来缓解头痛，可还是有种莫名其妙的感受。熟客似乎注意到山治的异常，关切地询问他怎么了，山治连忙摆手表示没有问题，余光却瞥到放在一旁的手机，他突然有一种预感。

手机的屏幕突然亮起，山治几乎是条件反射地一把拿起它。屏幕上显示出一条保险广告，还配了一张相当滑稽的插图。山治松了口气把手机放回原处，却不懂自己为何这样紧张。

回到公寓后，山治意外地发现自己失眠了。通常经过一天的工作后山治躺到床上会立刻入睡，这一晚却如同误食了兴奋剂一样在床上翻来覆去睡不着。他披上衣服坐到电脑前百无聊赖地刷起新闻，首页上浮着的都是些诸如“第三季度财政赤字预警”、“第四届人妖博览会顺利召开”此类山治并不怎么感兴趣的新闻，他使劲滑着滚轮，走马观花般地浏览着一条一条新闻，某个标题突然吸引了他的目光，“萨格勒布失恋博物馆惊人藏品存量”，他点进去，看到引文介绍失恋博物馆的藏品数量在今年已经突破了10万，博物馆收到了世界各地失恋情侣的热心捐赠……

失恋博物馆，真是个令人怀念的名字。山治的目光闪过静静摆放在透明收纳盒里的手表，表盘反射着部分台灯的灯光，这让山治想到克罗地亚耀眼的阳光，和索隆第一次把这块手表戴在他手腕上时他掌心传来的温度，还有很多年前，自己躺在医院的病床上，即使盖着被子还是冷得要死，他不想被看出来，可索隆不知道为什么总能发现这一点。他会把他的手紧紧握在手里，直到捂暖为止——后来再也没有人能做到这点，或者说即使被别人握住手，也什么都不会改变。

金发男人摘下眼镜，揉捏着眉角，他不懂为什么突然想到这些，头变得异常沉重致使他无法再继续盯着电脑屏幕，山治伸手关掉显示器，最后目光鬼使神差地定格在屏幕右下角的时间和日期上，2022年8月15日，凌晨三点。

生活在隔天清晨恢复如常，前一天那些莫名的情绪和身体的不适统统消失得无影无踪，山治照常为客人们奉上美食并在夜幕降临后亲自站在吧台后为客人侍酒。一切都和往日分毫不差，山治便不再多想，端着银质托盘为熟客们上酒并自己也拿了一杯加入他们的谈话。

之后的几天也是如此。直到某日山治刚从Baratie回到家的时候突然接到了一个号码陌生的电话，他思索了一下会不会是保险公司的推销电话，还最后还是按下通话键，对面传来了陌生又熟悉的声音。

“娜美小姐？！”

TBC


	4. 终章

Chapitre.16

2022-8-18，11：26PM

几年过去，娜美的声音发生了一些变化，但山治还是立刻分辨出了电话对面的人是谁。可随着刚接到电话瞬间的惊喜渐渐消退，一种不祥的预感涌上心头。

“山治君，好久不见了。”电话对面娜美的声音听起来有些忧心忡忡，山治更紧张了，不由握紧手机，静静等着昔日的同学继续说下去。

“你那边应该是深夜吧？不好意思打扰了，我和路飞现在在索隆家，索隆他……”娜美顿了顿，山治听到她深吸了一口气，“索隆昨晚去世了，路飞接到他养母的电话，说有东西留给我们，我和路飞就一起过来了。”

山治觉得自己的血液停止了流动，大脑也跟着一起宕机，似乎无法理解娜美在说什么，喉咙里的某一部分突然失灵起来，致使他无法出声，连呼吸都很痛，他唯一能做的就是继续听下去。

“我们大概整理了一下，基本上都是以前的照片和上学时候的笔记，回头我和路飞整理好你的部分寄给你，主要是有这么一封短信，写给你的，你有脸书那个聊天软件吗？我等下拍了发给你……”

后面娜美还说了很多，可山治一直默默听着，一句回复都没有。他发现自己的神经中枢出了一些问题，对语义的理解变得迟缓无比，娜美在那里说，他一字不漏的都听了，可大脑就是无论如何都没法把那些只言片语组合成完整的意思反馈给他。

索隆死了。许多年没听过的这个名字又出现了，可一出现就伴随着这种信息，山治无论如何都想不明白为何会这样。

前因后果娜美全都解释过了，可他听不进去，一句都听不进去。大脑拒绝这个信息，人为地抵触着这个客观事实，山治认为这只是一场梦，那个绿藻头怎么可能这么轻易就死掉呢，也许只是找不到人所以大家这么推测，也许那家伙只是又迷路了，那个极品路痴完全做得出这种事，说不定哪天人就又“蹭”地一下突然冒出来了……

山治这么想着，直到手机从指缝里滑出去掉在地上，他才意识到娜美已经挂断了电话。一条信息提示跳出来，他麻木地点开聊天软件，看到娜美发来了一张照片，他又麻木地点开那张照片、放大，那是一张随意从便笺本上撕下来的纸，根本不能被称之为“信”，上面只写着一句话，可山治在看到笔迹的瞬间心脏就抽痛起来——那确实是索隆的字迹，是他即便过了这么多年都无法忘却的字迹，这明明是可以提醒他那个人仍然存在、他们度过的时光都是真实的明证，可如今却被定义成了遗物。

“如果想我，就转转那块表。选一个你喜欢的时间，也许我们就在世界的某个角落相遇了。”

那张纸上这样写到。

在山治的记忆里，索隆并不是会写这样温情文艺字句的人，那个人可谓是毫无艺术细胞，拉他去看稍微晦涩一点的文艺片都会睡得昏天黑地。可那笔迹确实是索隆的，山治觉得那像是索隆某天睡糊涂了醒来无聊随手写下这么一行字。

可是被那绿藻头说中了，他确实想他，非常非常想。

山治用手捂住脸，他觉得眼眶发热却并没有眼泪在其中，他已经记不清自己上一次哭是什么时候了，连和那个绿藻分别的时候自己都没掉过眼泪。他很想流泪，那或许能缓解心脏传来的疼痛，可他做不到——山治伸手关了灯，欲盖弥彰地让黑暗将他笼罩，他摸到烟和打火机，在黑暗中娴熟地点上，又摸到写字台上的收纳盒，拿出那块表，像进行某种仪式一样贴在唇边，触感又硬又冷，可他仍然固执地吻着。脑中不断闪过以前的画面，可天知道为什么有好多画面居然已经开始模糊了。曾经索隆的面容是那么清晰，那么鲜明地镌刻在山治脑海里，坚如磐石，挥之不去——可他现在眼前蒙着一层薄雾，连索隆的面容都随之一起如水中月般虚幻起来……

山治不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，总之再睁开眼睛已经是第二天清晨了。床头柜上的烟盒空空荡荡，他发现自己穿着前一天出门时的衣服躺在床上，手上还握着那块表——昨夜的一切清晰起来，心里顿时像被挖走了一块。山治爬起来，仔细端详着索隆送他的表，除了得到它的那一天短暂地戴了一会儿，山治从来没有戴过这块表，他把表戴到左手，把表带的松紧调整妥当，然后举起手反复观察，真是很美很精致的一块表啊……

“如果想我，就转转那块表。选一个你喜欢的时间，也许我们就在世界的某个角落相遇了。”

——他又想起索隆的留言。

“白痴绿藻头，这个世界上有几个人会相信你这种骗小孩的话啊……”山治轻声说，然后握住表把轻轻拔出，一点一点地把时针往回转动，他随便转了几圈，在日期窗口定格在“Kolovoz13”① 的时候停下了动作，金发男人抬手，把手表紧紧摁在胸口处，聆听针脚的转动和心脏的跳动声合二为一，似乎这样就能找回某种已经遗失许久的温暖一样。

最初的几分钟什么都没有发生，又过了一会儿，山治只觉得眼皮异常沉重，他觉得不可思议，明明才刚从梦中醒来，可困倦感却不容他细想就夺走了他的意识。

Chapitre.17

2022-8-15 9：20AM

他又做梦了，这次梦到了自己的童年，梦到他出生的那座位于郊外的豪华宅邸，以及宅邸后花园里的罗马式雕塑喷泉。他看到他的哥哥和弟弟们把他狠狠推到喷泉里，小小的自己就像断了线的风筝一样迷失在水流喘急的泉水中，少年山治拼命呼救，站在旁边的人却无动于衷，然后发出刻薄的嘲笑溜得无影无踪，剩下他一个人在那里艰难地沉沉浮浮，眼看就要沉下去的时候有一双手把他拉了上来——这让在一边旁观的另一个山治瞠目结舌——那是索隆，是比起分别时又年长许多的索隆。索隆温柔地讲小山治从喷泉里抱出来，帮他脱下湿衣服拧干，并脱下自己的外套裹在那具因为湿冷而瑟瑟发抖的身体上。

然后索隆站起来，把目光放向梦境的宿主这边，露出一个淡然到几乎看不出形状的微笑。

山治突然全都明白了。就在他意识到这一点的时候，他发现一滴眼泪已经顺着脸颊缓缓流下。那滴泪是如此炙热，几乎要把皮肤熔化。

梦醒了，山治几乎是从床上弹起来的，他抓过手机，同时打开电脑，惊人的事实顿时摆在他眼前：2022年8月15日——无论是手机还是电脑，都显示着这个日期。

山治跑到邻居门前几乎是砸开了门，当看到邻居睡眼惺忪的脸从门后浮现时，金发厨师顾不得礼貌，一把揪住邻居的领口问道今天是什么日子。

邻居莫名其妙地看着厨师，可还是回答了8月15日，山治放开手，绝望地后退了一步，一个不稳差点跌到地上。邻居原本已经微愠的脸色在看到他这样后换成了担忧，反过来关心山治怎么了，山治摆摆手，从口袋里掏出烟点上，走回了自己家。

他没怎么费劲就订到了前往阿姆斯特丹的机票，连行李都没有带，拿上护照就匆匆飞走了，唯一不同的一点，是他左手戴着索隆送他的那块手表。

之后山治又尝试了许多次，试图再把时间多拨转回去一点，他甚至找到了修表匠，可没有人能再让那块表上定格的指针和日期再移动分毫。山治想过把手表强制拆开，但依然没有结果，眼看着时间一点点流逝，那个日期渐渐逼近，山治已经别无选择。

回到阔别十余年的荷兰，山治却无心在阿姆斯特丹逗留片刻。他从机场租了车，就设好导航一路往索隆家所在的城市开去，他并不确定索隆此时身在家中，但娜美他们在“两天后”的确是到那个地点去收拾索隆的遗物的，这变成了山治唯一的指望。

山治自信自己不是索隆，而且现代的导航技术如此发达一定不会迷路，可开到罗森达尔附近山治无论如何都找不到索隆曾带他去过一次的小镇，那地方就像凭空从地球上失踪了一样，时间继续无情地流过，在森林公园附近像无头苍蝇一样乱绕的山治急得火烧眉毛却毫无办法。

最后一个路过的农夫发现了一直在四处兜圈子的山治，开车引着山治终于抵达了索隆的家所在的小镇，因为那幢和氏宅邸实在太过特别，连农夫都清楚地知道其位置所在，便直接把山治带到了目的地。

X X X

2022-08-17, 3:45PM

山治走进多年前曾来过一次的庭院，时光似乎在这里是静止的，所有的一切都保持着原有的模样。随着山治越来越接近庭院中心的宅邸，他感到自己的心砰砰跳起来，甚至莫名萌生了些许退意——可他必须往前走，他必须得为自己的愚蠢负责。

“你来了啊。”

山治停住脚步，目光停在几步之遥外的和式庭间，绿发男人身着一袭墨绿色的和服靠着木橼而坐，肩头披着一件青灰色的羽织，缱绻的夕阳把他的影子拉的老长——山治终于想起了多年之前的那个梦境，这的确不是第一次见到这个场景，而此时此刻他才终于明白过来那不是梦，那是现实，十多年前他自以为在克罗地亚梦到的场景，正是今日的真实写照。

“你知道我会来？”山治停住脚步，如往常一样掏出一支烟点上，他终于明白为什么在克罗地亚的时候这个男人总是带着令他觉得诡异的温柔微笑，原来多年之后与当年深深爱过的人久别重逢，他们都只会露出这样的微笑啊……

“我梦到你了，所以知道你会来。”索隆沉静地说，但他并没有站起来，山治注意到他的脸色呈现出一种破败的惨白，藏在和服羽织下的身体也失去了往日的健壮感，此时在他眼前的索隆，简直就像一具失去灵魂的行尸走肉，只是出于某种原因还执拗地停留在世间静静等候。

山治感到心脏又一次开始剧烈抽痛，这一次的疼痛来得比任何一次都要惨重，可他却极力维持着平静，一步一步向绿发男人走去，最后坐在他身边，伸手覆上绿发男人放在身边的手。

好凉。

“对不起……”山治听到自己几乎变形的微弱声音，“对不起，我把一切都搞砸了……”

索隆沉默了片刻，伸出另一只手盖在了山治的手上，他微微俯下身，金色耳坠的影子恰好遮住他的目光，“不是这样。”

“可是——”

“你什么都改变不了，所有的事情一开始都是注定好的。”索隆轻声说，充满磁性的声音带着回响印在山治耳膜上，“如果一个人生命的长度已经注定，无论你如何改变之前的轨迹，最终都无法阻止死亡的进程。我试过了。”

山治抬起头，正对上索隆如血一般的深红色瞳孔，索隆似乎不打算给他插话的机会，径自说了下去，“你还记得古伊娜吗？她在我们毕业两年后自杀了，虽然她尝试过无数次，但那一次她终于成功了……这是我转动那块表之前就发生的事情，同样是在转动那块表之前的第一个2021年，差不多就是去年的这个时间，我被查出来癌症，医生说我最多活一年，眼看着死期越来越近，我想起了那块表。我们第一次去克罗地亚那个博物馆的时候，我从后门走出去就遇到了那个卖表的老头，他把我带进店，非要送我那块表，虽然不知道为什么但我还是收下了，那老头说如果想要回到过去可以转那块表……鬼知道我为什么就信了，我在游戏里给你发了消息——那是我能想到的最快联系到你的方式，你没有拒绝，所以十年前的’今天’我转了那块表，把日期转到了我们去克罗地亚的第一个晚上，当我睁开眼看到你睡在我怀里的时候……我就明白那老头没有撒谎。”

山治静静听着，除了索隆低沉缓慢解释的声音，世间仿佛变得空无一物。

“你看，我也是胡乱转的表。”索隆抚摸着被他握在手中的山治的手，像是一种惯性动作，山治终于再一次体会到了那种感觉，而今他才终于确定那的确是只有索隆才能带给他的感觉。

“回到十二年前，我也以为所有的事情都能改变，包括和你分手，包括古伊娜的死，包括我自己……在阿姆斯特丹分别的时候我对你说等我，我想着只要我能改变古伊娜的死亡，我就去找你，但后来我明白世界线的收束不会允许这种事情发生。”

“到了古伊娜那件事发生的那一天，我陪在她身边寸步不离，连洗澡都不让她一个人去。说实话她那天精神其实很好，根本不像是第一次经历‘那一天’时阴郁的样子，所以我……以为这件事能成功。过了零点之后我彻底放松了，觉得帮她摆脱了命运……现在想想还真是有够蠢的。我在那之后又观察了她好几天，什么都没有发生，她的精神也一直都不错，某个晚上她突然对我说想出去透透气，我想着既然已经过了那个日期不妨就一起出去吧，结果……”索隆的声音沉了下去，山治紧张地握紧了手，“我们开车到悬崖边，我开得很快，就是想赶紧通过那一段路，但是她……解开安全带跳下去了，发生得太快了……我根本拉不住她。”

索隆的声音其实一直很平静，就像在叙述一个故事，而并非他亲身经历的事。可山治知道那只是因为他太善于隐藏悲伤，从很久很久以前就是这样，他们两个都是，哪怕抵死逞强，都绝对不要在对方面前展露一丝一毫的软弱。

“她去世之后我想了很久该不该去找你。难道我要堂而皇之地走到你面前对你说’厨子，再过十年我会死，我们来度过接下来的十年’这种话吗？虽然'十年’听着不短，对于我们来说，一瞬间就过去了吧？”

“索隆……”

“我第二次确诊的时间甚至比第一次还要早一些，大概是两年前。然后我决定去你那里看看，”索隆继续说，“我在Baratie对面的那家咖啡厅里坐了一下午，直到你闭店……你这白痴厨子可把店开的够晚的，我给了那老板好多钱，他才同意让我一直待在那里。”

“什么嘛，你这个绿藻头。”听到再熟悉不过的称呼，山治紧绷了许久的神经终于开始舒缓，他不由自主地回了一句，即使仍然是用最温和的声线，“去都去了，也不找我吗。”

“抱歉，厨子，把一切都推给你了。”索隆却突然冒出了这么一句。

山治怔忪了一秒，随即反应过来索隆应该指的是手表的事。

“我对自己说，后面的事由你来决定，如果你也转了那块表，如果你也会把时间转到我们分开以前，那无论你做什么我都没有异议。当然干等肯定行不通，所以我留了字条给你，也告诉师母如果我死了就让那些家伙过来带走我的东西。如今看来他们确实带到了，所以我果然已经……”

“索隆！”山治听不下去，他扔掉烟，慌乱地抱住了对方，他不想再听下去，也不想回答对面人即将提出的问题，即便答案显而易见，可他不想说，似乎不说出来，就能阻止那件事最终发生。

他听到绿发男人轻笑了一声，随后也张开双臂抱住了他——即使他已经这么瘦了，还是能把山治整个人都笼罩进怀抱里，就像多年前那段短暂的时光里无数次发生的那样。

时光似乎真的停在了这一刻，或者说回到了多年之前他们还没分开的时候，那时候这样的拥抱每天都会发生，而拥抱往往会发展成深吻，山治想了想，按照他们以前的流程继续做了下去，他主动抬起头，把自己的唇印在对方有些干涩发灰的唇上，熟悉的触感顿时如同电流一般传遍了全身，这才是他的恋人，这才是他的毕生所求——山治感到索隆回应了他的吻，并将这个吻逐渐加深，最终他们唇齿交缠，恨不得生生撕咬掉对方的皮肉。

两个灵魂终于又融合在了一起，山治这才发觉他们竟因如此微不足道的理由而分开，神甚至给了他们另一次机会，可他还是选择了和第一次一样的路，误以为这只是人生中最微不足道的一件小事，直到为此事付出名为永远的代价。

“厨子，我想睡一会儿。”最后，索隆说。  
“在这儿？”  
“嗯。”

山治无声地点点头，为绿发男人褪下羽织，扶他躺下，又从身后的茶岸下拿过毯子。缱绻的夕阳光从另一边的纸窗稀疏地落进来，把一切都镀上一层金黄色。整个过程他做得小心翼翼，生怕多用一份力气眼前的人就会像泡沫一样“啪”地消失。

索隆仍握着他的手，他们依然十指相交，如果不是他们的脸上都多多少少留下了一些名为光阴的痕迹，甚至可以认为这就是多年前那个午后，山治第一次来这个地方时的那个午后。索隆只是累了，他并不是要死了——他只是想睡一会儿，毕竟他是那么爱睡觉的一个人。

山治也慢慢地躺到了索隆身边，榻榻米带着独属于荷兰的潮湿阴冷感，可索隆的身体是暖的，山治不由向绿发男人那里靠近，而绿发男人也像当年他们年轻时那样伸手把山治搂到怀里再拉过被子裹住，山治把脸颊贴在索隆胸前，静静听着他的心跳，即使这样的心跳也许不久之后就会不复存在。

“我爱你。”山治用一句话逼着自己不再继续想下去，他并非没说过这句话，只是以前每次说都是在激烈的欢爱中半失去理智的呢喃。话一出口山治顿时觉得心脏又痛起来。

太迟了……真的太迟了。

“我也是。”

良久，索隆回复。

然后他们就陷入了长久的沉默，没有人再说话。又是一个盛夏，蝉鸣声与水声以似曾相识的方式若隐若现地萦绕在山治耳畔，不知过了多久，他感到索隆环着他的手臂逐渐失去力量，直到最后完全松开——他静静地起身，从索隆身边站起来，欲盖弥彰般地不去看他的脸，而是拿起放在一旁的瓷茶杯转身对空气说，“我去倒水给你。”

山治端着茶杯，慢慢走出索隆的房间，又慢慢走下楼梯，在下到最后一个台阶的时候，他看到锦鲤从水中跃起，在空中翻转出一道优美的弧线，落入水中消失不见了。蝉鸣的声音聒噪起来，叫不出名字的鸟顺着屋檐且且飞过，也消失得无影无踪。

就这样，罗罗诺亚·索隆，他在这个世界上最爱的人，第二次地，在2022年8月17日离开了人世。

山治攥紧手中的杯子，冰冷的触感深入骨髓，可他明明就感受到了杯子上那个人的余温，就像那个人握住他的手时一样

Chapitre.18

萨格勒布，失恋博物馆

展品N°110032

“魔法手表”

2006年- 2022年

荷兰，阿姆斯特丹

展品注：

我带着这块手表回到萨格勒布，原本是想找到当初卖给我爱人这块手表的贩表商，可那里早已人去楼空，所以我就走到路对面，把这块表捐给了这里。

我和我爱人认识的时候还都是学生，都不知“爱”这个字究竟有什么分量，还以为我们的恋情只会是人生中最微不足道的一件小事。为了让我们修正这个错误，神明给了我们另一个机会，把这块表送到了我们手里，可我们任何一个人都没能好好珍惜神的垂怜，让宝贵的机会生生溜走。

我希望看到这块手表的你们能珍惜你们的恋人，任谁都有可能是你一旦错过就抱憾终身的毕生所爱，没有任何一段感情是微不足道的。它们能成全你，也能把你的一切都夺走。

最后我想说，绿藻头，谢谢你，你是我生命中的明灯，我永远不会后悔和你坠入爱河。请你在天堂幸福。

P.S.虽然你没有门，但我叫老朋友们一起去把你的窗户涂满了祝福，希望你看到了。

END.

\-----------------

脚注① Kolovoz 是克罗地亚语 “八月”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两年之后重新提笔写小说，居然是写索香，真是太奇妙了。
> 
> 写文对我来说是个有点玄学的事，灵感总是不知从何处涌现。离开克罗地亚的那天我突发中二问我姐，“是不是有句话说人们都没和自己最喜欢的那位在一起”——这句话成为了这篇文的开端，然后另一个梦构成了这篇文的基础。先前本来想写一个关于时空穿越和遗憾的短小故事，结果一写起索香的日常就完全停不下来，甚至能把他们毫无违和地嫁接到记忆中真实在阿姆斯特丹见到的某些画面里，算是圆满了在这个水道蜿蜒、风情温雅的城市写一篇校园故事的夙愿。 
> 
> 另一个重要的地点是萨格勒布的失恋博物馆，知道它的鼎鼎大名甚至早于我知道萨格勒布这个名字。亲自拜访过后我才明白为什么这坐可称得上简陋的博物馆能享有如此盛名——每一件展品都如此真实鲜活，如同那些恋侣就在面前对你娓娓诉说他们劳燕分飞的隐情。
> 
> 我记得有一件展品叫“木魔杖”，捐赠人说她一直把前男友送她的一枝被溪水冲弯的树枝放在客厅里，结果一放就放了十几年，魔杖的存在成为了一种提醒，提醒她人会因每一段感情而成长，就像树木会因溪水而改变。博物馆里有很多这样看似“微不足道”的展品，那时候不禁在想在我们真实的生活里，大部分阻碍恋情最终导致分手的缘由大概都是“微不足道”的。这个想法变成了这篇文最终的主线，经过长达两个月的漫长磨合（专门去查了一下文档创建时间，是11月24日），终于把它写出来了，虽然不可避免现在写东西已经失去了国语作者独有的细腻精致的风格，通读甚至觉得在看翻译过来的小说，但无论如何,done is better than perfect——希望这是好的开端，希望未来我能写出很多很多索香，也感谢你们的阅读!


End file.
